Home sweet Home
by lilyaoifancutie
Summary: 8 Korean teens are on a mission, to get out of North Korea and into free South Korea, and also not to get shot by UN pilots flying over their heads.
1. Gotta find home

Home sweet home

Hi you guys, welcome to Home sweet Home! Just a warning that i didn't put in the summary but this does contain Yaoi, otherwise boyXboy love! Don't read if boys loving other boys bother you!, other than that enjoy!

Parings include:

Sasunaru

Gaahaku

Kibahina

Now enjoy the story!

Also i don't own any characters mention in this story, they all belong to our beloved Kishimoto! Creator of our lovable ramen eating blond idiot ^_^

* * *

I slowly started to blink my eyes open as I heard sirens go off all around me and the rushing of many feet passed by me "Naruto! Get up the soldiers is here!" One of my friends' Sakura said bending down to help me get on my feet. I jumped up and quickly slipped my shoes on running off behind her as we headed down to the court yard to line up.

There were about 100 of us all together here at the orphanage, we all lost our parents during the war that is going on and they just stuffed us here until they send us off somewhere else or kill us. On our way we met up with our other friends, Kiba, Gaara, and Haku, other orphans we meet during our time here in this dump.

"Hey are you guys ok" Haku said lowly as we moved with the crowd "yea just hoping we pass this time" I whispered lowly back looking around at the other teens and children that were here, some having frighten looks on their faces, they know what's going on, and other who got confused looks going on, they're new and don't know.

We finally reached the courtyard where we all stood in a line next to each other and waited for the other kids to arrive. When they finally all arrived, all the sirens went off and everything was silent as we waited for the soldiers to come forth. One man, the commander, came forward; he was tall and built with the standard soldier on along with an impressing collection of metals on his shirt.

He had his under shirt come up and cover half of his face which had two mismatched colored eyes, one black the other red with a slash going through it, he also had silver hair that defied gravity and stood up and off to the sides.

"Ok today 10 lucky kids are being shipped off to a center off closer to the capital, 10 unlucky kids are coming with us back to camp to be put to work, just stand there and be quite and we will do the choosing ok" He said taking a lazy stance but I could see his eyes going over each of us taking in all of our appearance and worth, but I know his words are a lie, those 10 that are being taken to camp aren't going to be working, they'll be killed off, too many orphans are coming in they need more space open to the new orphans coming in and they usually pick the ones that have been here the longest.

The Commander then turned to the soldiers behind him and nodded. 2 soldiers then came forward and stood at end of both sides of the line where they critic each child to pick out. You can tell which ones were going to "camp" and the others to the center, the soldier coming in from the left was picking older teens and those who looked ugly or disabled and the soldier coming in from the right was picking the perfect looking child that had nice appearance and perfect health, my group was closer to the left so the camp soldier got to us first, he looked at each of us, all of us holding our breaths when he reached forward

"NO! please not him please!" a girl cried out as a chubby looking boy was pulled, all of our eyes widen as we saw who it was, Chouji, he was such a sweet and nice kid, he loved to eat but wouldn't mind sharing his food or belongings to other teens or the younger children.

The girl who shouted out was Ino, his childhood friend; they both grew up with each other and lost their parents at the same time along with another kid who didn't get shipped to this orphanage, Shikamaru. "SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL!" the soldier yelled as he back handed Ino, she crashed to the floor as the soldier pushed Chouji out to the rest of the kids that were going to the 'camp'

"Ino don't worry it's ok, it was bound to happen anyway" Chouji said looking back at us with sad eyes "b-but Chouji!" Ino started crying as she stood back up to attention

"QUIET!" the commander said giving us all a stern look, we all stood up straighter and the two soldiers went back to picking out kids to take, when the right side soldier came to us he looked at all of us and Ino who still had tears silently going down her face and gave a sympathetic look to us and passed by picking out two more kids before moving back to formation behind his commander who nodded his approval to his choice, doing the same to the other soldier who finished at the same time as the other soldier did.

"That will be all, you can go back to your rooms" the Commander said before turning around the soldiers and kids following him to the gates. We all stood there watching Chouji and the others get into a van, before getting in Chouji turned back and waved to us, Ino, Sakura, and another girl in our group, Hinata silently crying, waving back and us guys saluting to him as he turned and got into the van, the door shutting and driving off.

Later that night, we all meet in one of the rooms in the corner, away from all of the other kids. "We need to leave this place" I said looking at the others, there was 8 altogether of us, used to be 9, Me, Naruto, I had blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, weird for a Korean boy but my father was American and fell in love with my mom when he came to North Korea for a visit, actually almost all of us are half Korean, Sakura had light pinkish blonde hair with green eyes, which she inherited from her Irish dad who had pinkish red hair.

Ino also has Blonde hair, but hers was more of a bleached blonde rather than sunshine blonde my hair was, and teal blue eyes which are puffy from all the crying earlier today, then there was Hinata, who was really shy and insecure but had a strong spirit and could get really fired up when she was passionate about something, she had the long bluish black standard hair but her eyes where an unusual lavender color and had little to no pupils, every time they checked for kids she would close her eyes afraid they might think she was blind or really special to go to either 'camp' or the center, apparently her whole family had the same eyes. She also had an impressive bust not to say I was watching but it was just out there.

Next was Kiba who had brown shaggy hair and black eyes but the weird thing was that his family had a dog obsession and put dog like tattoos on their face, for Kiba he had these large red fangs on his cheeks.

Haku who I could've sworn was a girl when we first met was actually a boy with really feminine looks, long brown hair, caring black eyes and curves any girl would die for, he was really kind hearted and sweetness that matched Chouji's kindness to everyone. Then there was Gaara, who was actually one of my closet friend, second to another but that can wait till later, he had blood red hair, curtsey of his dad who had a little Jewish in him, and teal green eyes, although when he first came everybody was afraid of him cause of his cold demeanor but I soon cracked that when we got into a fight and earned each other's respect ever since then we became close friends.

Last but not least was Sasuke, my best friend and rival, the one who helped me get through everything that happened to us, actually both us grew up with each other including sakura and we were pretty tight, Sasuke was fully Korean with short black hair that stood up in the back like a duck's butt, which I constantly remind him of.

I look at each of my friends who I have grown close bonds with through the hardships cause by this stupid war, most of us were 17 with only me and hinata as 16 and Haku and Gaara as 18,

"what do you mean naruto" sasuke asked from beside me, everybody looked up at me in question "I mean we have to get out of here, we can't stay here any longer or half of us will be dead, one already is" I said sadly looking down

"he's right we can't stay here" I looked back up at Ino who had spoken, the fire in eyes have been brought back "yea but how will we get out and where would we go, none of us have family" Haku softly said

"that's not true, I have family, in South Korea" sasuke said looking down in concentration "half of my family is there, if we can get there they can take us in" he finished lifting up his head

"ok but how will we get there, walk, we are in the middle of a war" Sakura spoke up this time "it's the only way, we just have to travel carefully and under the cover of the night" Gaara said

"be careful! We could be walking straight into a mine field or a battle zone OR a target field for pilots to start bombing" Sakura rebuked

"Then we get maps of the strategies and make sure to avoid those areas" I said stubbornly determine for this plan to work

"naruto how are a bunch of teenager supposed to get strategies from the North Korean army who wouldn't even hesitate to kill us" Sakura whispered/yelled while waving her arms for emphases, I looked away

"I don't know" I said softly, sakura seeing the look on my face relaxed sitting back down and pulling her knees up to rest her head

"I have an idea" Hinata suddenly said "but it will have to be done tonight" she added holding her head up and looking at each of us.

"ok what is it" Kiba who sat beside her said

"well".

*later that night*

~~~~~~~Sasuke's pov~~~~~~~~

I silently crept through the dark, dense forest, all dressed in black, and keeping my ears open to all sounds, pausing so every often to make sure nobody was around. I slowly approached the camp hiding out in a clearing, I hide behind some bushes looking at the soldiers walking around and thinking back to Hinata's words earlier that night.

"The soldiers actually usually camp here for one more night and then head back to headquarters so this is the one time we can do it, one night I accidently stumbled upon where they camp out at and I know they got to have some plans in the captain's tent but I'm not sure but if you want to take a chance, I'll be willing to take you to it." Hinata said as we all huddle closer together to make sure nobody else would hear.

"ok but who will go get them, you can be possibly be killed on the spot" Ino quietly said back and we all looked at each other

"I'll go" I said but was shocked to hear the same reply coming from beside me, naruto.

"No, I'll go this is my plan so I'll take the risk" Naruto said glaring at me

"dobe think before you jump into things, they'll see your golden sunshine hair and blue eyes and will be able to track you back unlike me, I can blend into the darkness so it will be better if I go" I said glaring right back

"sasuke is right naruto, you'll stand out too much, it will be better if we just let him go" sakura said placing her hand on naruto's shoulder who just sighed out and backed down

"fine but be careful" he said.

And that is how I ended up in this situation. I crept around the camp trying to locate the captain's quarters. I finally found it in between two tents near the middle, now just got to get over there. I looked both ways making sure that it was cleared before inching forward towards the tents I almost reached it when I started to hear shouting and quickly hid behind one of the tents surrounding the captain's tent as soldiers ran past me.

My heart was beating so fast as I thought I was spotted but looked around to see that the chef was shouting in for dinner. One of the soldiers came to the captain's tent and peeked inside, I strained to hear what he was saying

"Captain, dinner is ready, Chef also made your favorite Kimchee just for you" I heard the soldier say "oh how delightful I just love some old fashion Kimchee" I heard a deep voice that belong to the man from earlier. I saw the soldier back up and the captain come out and head towards the other soldiers with the soldier right behind him on his heal 'great timing chef' I thought before making sure nobody else was around and sneaking into the tent.

I looked around to see it was like a mini home complete with a desk full of papers and a hammock bed and a chest off to the side. I went straight for the desk and analyzing every paper until I saw a map under the clutter of papers, I bit my lips because I didn't really wanna disorganize the way he had it but with no other option I carefully slid the map from under the other papers and found at the top written 'Battle plans for the month of September' and different circles of different colors drawn on the map and different formations for the North Korean army.

I took out my own map of North Korea taken from a book of maps in the library and started to circle different areas that were going to be marched through by the northern army and known dead spots that are usually targeted by air ships attacks. I worked quickly hoping this was a captain that eat with his crew but that hoped went out of the window when I heard footsteps and voice coming towards me.

~~~~~~~~Naruto's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

I prayed for Sasuke's safety as sakura and I watched him leave and quickly headed back to our rooms to start packing. I reached my room and got my bag that I came with about a year ago and started packing all the things I felt necessary to bring including necessitates like personal hygiene equipment and my precious items which included a necklace with a blue shard in between two pearls given to me by my grandma before her and my grandpa had to leave, I was too young to understand where they went but I hope that they are still alive.

After that I went to Sasuke's bed and started packing the same necessities as me and some of the things I knew that was important to him through our late night talks. I finished and sat back ignoring the other boys who looked at the bags I had and wondering what I was planning but I said nothing and just sat there thinking of what was going to happen and if Sasuke had gotten the maps or not. I was soon joined by two weights on both of my sides as I looked up and saw Gaara and Haku on both sides of me.

"hey you're all packed up?" Haku said putting his pack next to the two in front of me the same did Gaara with his pack

"hey, and yea I got both mines and Sasukes, do you know if Kiba is ready" I asked relaxing again and checking the time, 20 minutes have passed since Sasuke has left.

"Yea he's just resting before we leave and don't worry I know Sasuke will be alright" Gaara said relaxing to beside me

"I hope so" I said closing my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~back to Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly finished the last area and scooted the map back under the pile and quickly hid behind the chest just as the flap opened and I heard the captain and another voice come in. I peeked around the chest seeing the captain sit back down and look at his desk

"hhmmm?" I heard him say as he saw something, I cursed mentally as he was smart to see that his papers have been messed with me when all of a sudden, he looked my way, I quickly hid back and grabbing my chest as my heart started pounding, I clenched my eyes thinking that it was over when I heard the captain speak

"mah Iruka-gun can you get me some more food, I fear that what I ate was not enough" I heard say and breathe a sigh of relief as I realized that he wasn't going to get others involved 'but he saw me didn't he?' I thought confused on what he was doing

"but Kakashi-Dongmu I will have to wait in line all over again" I heard the other man say irritably

"well I suggest you get going" the captain said with amusement lacing in his voice, I heard the other soldier sigh and head on out, after about a moment or two of silence and me wondering how long will I have to stay here I jumped when the captain spoke once more

"you can come out now kid, I won't hurt you or anything" I heard him say and I swallowed but decided to put on my big boy pants and just go with it. I stood up, the map clenched in my hands, squared my shoulders and held my head up high as I walked from behind the tall chest and in front the captain. He looks at me with his head resting on his folded hands as his one visible eye crinkled up like he was smiling

"mah mah what have we here, you're from the orphanage aren't you" he said opening his eyes and staring at me, I swallowed once more before answering

"yes sir" I said surprised at how steady my voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I watched sasuke slip out I hurried back to my room with ino and Hinata to start packing for this crazy mission 'what is naruto thinking, running all the way to South Korea! I mean were just a bunch of teenagers but I know that when it comes to whether I would stay or not I wouldn't miss this opportunity at all' I thought silently picking up a bag that I came here with and filling it with necessities I would need and some of my precious things of my family and the life I once had before, I picked up a locket that had a picture of my parents and me inside when we went on a picnic one day on the other side was Naruto, Sasuke, and I all as kids grinning at the camera.

I felt tears prickle my eyes as I thought of how we would never have that life again nor will I ever see my parents again as they were killed when soldiers stormed our town and they were out on a shopping trip while I stayed home. I felt two pairs of arms circle around me as both Ino and Hinata hugged me from the sides

"don't worry sakura soon we'll be gone from this horrid place and free, I promise" hinata said hugging me tighter as sobs wreck through my bodies, I turned to wrap my arms around her waist as Ino rubbed circles in my back whispering soft phrases of how it was going to be ok in ears. We sat there ignoring the others girls, half of which gave us weird looks while the other half gave sympathetic looks.

"Girls we will get through this no matter what" I said whipping the tears from eyes and looking at both of them with fire in my eyes, they both nodded and put their bags next to mine

"yea we have to for Chouji, for our families" Ino said and Hinata nodded along to her words as we sat back and relaxed before our journey began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Very impressive that you manage to sneak in here all by yourself, I almost didn't notice you" the Captain said chuckling and leaning back

"thank you, sir?" I said confused by his actions even more, I mean shouldn't he be like killing me or sending me to like camp or somewhere

"I know what you're thinking, why haven't I killed you yet or do something equally as horrible like send you to that camp you guys are so afraid of but I'm not that kind of guy to just kill a kid, I'm trained to kill other soldiers not children" He said, I growled at his words, don't kill children my ass!

"then what about all those kids you send to that so-called camp to get killed! Explain that why don't you!" I growled at him as he dares sit here and act like those kids weren't killed, like Chouji wasn't killed!

"I admit that those kids do indeed go to camp but not to be killed immediately or intentionally they work first and some of them just die from the exhaustion or can't stand the conditions and the others are sent to the battlefield to help the soldiers in the medic squad since we sometimes run short because of the bombing but like I said we don't intentionally kill the kids" Captain explained and I realized with hope that Chouji is still alive but for how long, with his build he might not survive all that working though

"Can you tell me where that camp is" I asked forgetting that this man didn't know that I was running away, I cursed myself for the slip as I saw his eye light up in recognition

"ah so that's your plan" he said moving his papers and pulling out the map that I copied earlier

"so, where are you headed, don't worry I won't tell" he said winking slightly and holding out his hand for the paper in my hand, I looked down at it and looked back up at him to see that he was being sincere, I could tell by the look in his eye and I gave him the paper.

"We are going to Yeonchon, South Korea" I stated and glad he didn't want me to tell him who was "We",

"hhhmm you did well but you might want to avoid these areas as well if you're going south" he said circling a few more areas and writing down times that schedule bombing happens at certain times.

"Why are you doing all of this" I finally asked after he finished updating my map

"When I was young, I along with 3 others were orphaned in Japan during WWll, the Japanese troops were everywhere and many places were destroyed, we were only 17 when we decided to run away from the orphanage that treated us horribly, we plan to go somewhere safe until the war was over and then travel to a different country but it didn't end up as we planned, while we climbing over some mountains, there was a rock avalanche and we got trapped in a cave deep into the mountains and no one knew about us, we were slowly starving as we searched a way out, we finally found one, if one of us held open the one of the rocks the others could get out, my best friend volunteered and when we got out he tried to shift the rock to the other side but slipped and it ended up crushing half of him" Kakashi started to explain, I knelt on the ground for the story and wince hearing what happened to his best friend and couldn't stand the thought that that could happened to Naruto, I paid attention when he started talking again

"He gave us his dying breath to get out of here and find a good life before we were forced to leave his body there and to continue on, Soon we got out of the mountains and ended up close to a town next to the beach when suddenly we were surrounded by Japanese troops asking us who we are and what business did we have to be here, we explained that we were just a some teenagers looking for a home but they didn't believe us, they started to shout when one man who overpower everyone else talked he said to kill the boys and we can maybe have fun with that girl over there, I couldn't stand the thought of them touching my friend and neither can her in fact she-" suddenly he stopped when we heard some grumbling coming towards us, I got up to hide when Kakashi held his hand up

"hold on" he said and just sat there, I stared at him like what the hell there is someone coming towards us, I NEED TO HIDE!

I mentally panicked as the flap opened up and a pretty young-looking soldier, which had darker skin, brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, and a noticeable scar across his nose, came in caring a bowl of Kimchee for the captain.

"kakashi I brought your fo-"he started and then stared at me as he realized he wasn't alone with the captain "What are you doing here, what is he doing here" the soldier said looking at the Kakashi's relaxed pose and my tense stance of me half on the floor and half getting up to run

"Why Iruka-gun this here is uh what's your name kid?" he asked looking back at me, I sweat dropped and replied

"my name is Sasuke"

"yes, this is Sasuke-gun, Sasuke this is Iruka-gun he's my second in command and advisor" Kakashi introduced us still sitting there relaxed like everything was normal for a stray orphan boy to be in the North Korea's commanding officer tent. Iruka sweat dropped and sigh as he put the food in front of Kakashi

"I was just telling him about my past" kakashi finished taking a bite out of his food, Iruka immediately stiffened and looked at me, and I looked back in confusion.

"ok seriously what is going on here" Iruka said looking irritated at Kakashi who let out a sigh

"Sasuke here is planning on running away and I thought I would help him not get killed by giving him a very helpful map" Kakashi explained 'now can you shut up so he can get back to his story so I can leave and get on with our lives' I thought aggravated by how much time this is taking, I just wanted to get the map and hurry back to the others but nnooo I had to get caught up in this mess. Finally Iruka sighed and nodded his head for Kakashi to continue "great now that that's over lets continue shall me" Kakashi said clapping his hands together as I sat back down.

"so where was I, oh yes Rin couldn't stand to be taken by those soldiers so she-" he stopped all of a sudden and looked down "she grabbed my hand that held my pistol and pointed to herself, if we were going to die she wanted to die with all of us together so we can be together with Obito, my best friend" Kakashi got this pained look on his face but continued on

"I couldn't deny her that as I saw no way to get out so I nodded and pulled the trigger, the other soldiers trying to get us to stop but it was too late, and right after that was when American Soldiers stormed in and a me and my other friend dropped down covering each other until the battle was over. We lifted our heads to see all of the Japanese soldiers laid dead around us and one of the American soldier walking towards, that's when everything went black. After that the soldiers took us in and found distant relatives for the both of us, for me here in Korea where I grew up and when this war started I joined and rose through the ranks to be where I'm at right now, my other friend Minato was sent to South Korea to live with his adopted parents, he even visited me this one time and lived here for awhile, he had made a family with a little boy but he was killed when the boy was born and I haven't heard from his wife ever since then." Kakashi finished looking sad that he lost all of his friends due to war

"that's why I want you and your friends to get out of here but with help and not just foolishly do it on your own ok, on the back I put in some contact information for others who I know will help you when you get stuck in a dire situation" Kakashi said, I flipped the map over to see what he said was true, there was three contacts on it along with address, although one of them was in South Korea so I don't know how helpful they will be, I looked back up to see him rummaging through his drawer and pull out a bag "here you go, this should last you a couple of weeks at the most unless there is a lot of you" he said giving me the bag that was filled with money, I looked shocked at how much he was doing for me, a stranger, who he shouldn't feel entitle to at all.

"wait hold on then" Iruka said who I forgot was here due to his quietness, left and a minute later came back with another sack "in here is a little bit more money and a first aid kit and I wrapped up blanket, before it's been folded to seem small but it's quite big and comfy" he said giving me the sack with a smile.

I felt tears prick my eyes although I would swear to my grave that it wasn't true as I took in all they were giving me and my friends "Thank you so much" I said sincerely and I hugged them both. They just nodded at me and smiled

"Good luck Sasuke-gun and I hope that you reach there safely, do you know where your going once you get to south Korea?" Kakashi asked as I stood fully up preparing to leave

"yes half of my family lives there when a dispute came up separating them, I'm hoping they help my friends and I" I said giving them a determination filled look, he nodded and gave a wave

"Well I hope you get there safely have a good journey Sasuke-gun oh and the camp that the other kids were sent too is on the way a little west of Chorwon, I circled it" Kakashi finished and I nodded to both of them as they waved me off and I silently snuck out making sure no other soldiers were around before heading into the woods and back to the others 'hold on everyone we are getting out of here'! I thought one last time as I walked back to an unseen future.

~~~~~~~~~~~Kakashi's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as the little raven went on his journey and I had no doubt that if anyone can do it, it would be him "so what was the real reason you did that kakashi" I heard my little dolphin said as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my shoulders, I let out another sigh and relaxed just feeling him against me

"well my past was a major part of the reason and I'm sure Itachi wouldn't be too pleased if I didn't help his little brother get back to him" I replied while turning around and pulling him into my lap

"that was itachi's little brother!" Iruka exclaimed sitting up from necking

"yes, he asked me to look out for him, for he didn't know where they sent him to after he was called to duty" I replied bring him back down

"oh, so that's why you took this job" he said wrapping his arms and legs around me as I stood up with him in my arms

"precisely" I said before laying him down on the Hammock "now how about we go on a journey ourselves" I said causing him to giggle as I started to remove our clothes

"you will never change will you"

"nope" I replied smiling and leaning down to kiss him.

End of the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm really excited about this story and good news is that I already wrote about half it and already know how it's gonna end so the wait shouldn't be too long for the chapters to get out.

But thank you for your support and review! If you have an questions or suggest don't hesitate to ask me! Just because I wrote most of the story doesn't mean I can't get any inspirations to change a thing or two if doesn't affect the overall plot line.

Thanks and see ya again next time.


	2. ninja Rapunzel

~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fidget constantly as the seconds ticked by, where was he! It's been an hour already and he's still not back, 'oh no maybe he got caught and it currently being tortured or lying somewhere in the forest dead and slowly decaying and infested with-' "Naruto! Sit still, he will be alright, you just got to have faith in him" Gaara growled out putting his hands on shoulders to keep me still

"b-but what if"

"no, no buts just relax he will be back before you know it ok" Gaara said with finality in his voice

"ok fine" I pouted and crossed my arms as Haku giggled next to me and got up

"I'll be back I'm going outside to see if I can see anything ok" he said and walked away from the two of us

"ok" Gaara said, I said nothing as I continue to pout 'please be ok Sasuke' I thought praying with all my heart that my best friend isn't dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Haku's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sneaked outside through the exit that I know sasuke used and stood by the wall looking out into the dark forest. "Haku!" I heard sasuke's voice coming from my left and looked to see sasuke leaning there panting with a sack on his back

"Sasuke! We were getting worried about you" I said walking towards him

"Where did you get the sack from?" I asked and that's when Sasuke looked up at me with a rare smile on his face so beautiful, that I'm sure that would probably be the last time I saw it.

"I'll tell you all together" he said and stood up straight I nodded and we headed back inside dodging all the adults that would question what the sack was for.

"Go get the girls and tell them to meet us outside, be careful" Sasuke said heading towards the guys

"ok you too" and I turned to head to the girls room.

When I got there I saw Kiba heading towards me from the other direction and we meet in front of the door that lead to the others

"Hey Kiba, Sasuke's back, were all going to meet outside, do you have your pack" I asked

"you bet I do, I'm all ready" he flashed me a grin and a thumbs and I just rolled my eyes before entering the room and heading towards Sakura's bed where I see all three of them at.

"Guys Sasuke is back come on, we're meeting outside" I told and they all nodded and grabbed their stuff and we all left, taking our extra slow time to make sure we weren't caught. We were almost there when we heard a voice shout out from behind us

"HEY YOU KIDS!" we turned around to see a older looking man, probably in his 40's walking up to us "and where do you think you're going" he asked crossing his arms

"um well me and the girls were going to the bathroom and because it was late at night we didn't feel safe so we asked Kiba here to walk us there" Sakura said quickly looking down and twiddling her thumbs and moving like she had to use the bathroom, the other girls followed her example and I guess I had to too since she lumped me with the girls 'dang it sakura, I'll get you for this' I thought bringing my pack up to hide my chest

"if that's true why do you all have packs" He arched his eyebrow at our packs and I sweat dropped as I couldn't think of a good reason luckily I didn't have to

"Pads and Tampons and there is this new device that the older ladies handed out that you can use to clean up all the blo-" Ino started saying until she was cut off

"ok that's enough but that doesn't explain why he has a pack" We all looked at Kiba and flinched from all the attention

"I don't know why he has a pack" Ino said giving apologetic eyes towards him

"oh this holds my clothes the uh dorm master said I could spend the night with my other friends and I was on my way when the girls asked if I could escort them and I couldn't just say no now could I" Kiba said looking proud of his story, I was kind of shocked that he was able to think of one so fast and clever

"ok then go on to your friends, I'll escort them to the bathrooms and back to their rooms, don't want you to stay out longer than necessary" he said 'dang it, why did this have to happen to us' I thought miserably before some shouting was heard coming towards us

"GUARD, GUARD" all of a sudden Naruto came around the corner and straight to us "GUARD there this boy stuck hanging over the balcony on the stairs!" He said coming up to us and panting hard

"WHAT! You kids stay right here I'll be back" he yelled and ran off towards the stair case that would at least give us like 5-10 minutes

"come on we got to go, the other 2 are waiting for us" Naruto said and we all followed him out the back door and into the woods

"Thanks naruto you really saved our butts back then" Kiba said running alongside him

"No problem, I was coming back to see what was taking so long when I saw you talking with that man so I decided to help out a little" Naruto said flashing back a smile as we arrived at a clearing with Sasuke and Gaara sitting down near each other, they looked up as they heard us approaching.

"ok were all here now what did you want to tell us" Naruto said as we all gathered around Sasuke who put the sack in front of him

"when I got to the camp I waited till the captain left before entering and finding the map and copying down what I could, but the captain came back sooner than I thought and I got caught" Sasuke began, half of us gasped 'I wonder how he got out of that situation' I thought and thought back earlier to that smile I saw and started to connect the dots with each other

"are you ok sasuke, he didn't hurt you or anything did he" Sakura asked gently but Sasuke just shook his head

"no actually he helped me, helped us, apparently he and his friends were in a similar past of trying to run away but all of them end of dying, so he wants me to have a better chance of succeeding so him and his vice captain gave me money to help finance and updated the map for the areas to avoid" As Sasuke was saying this, he was digging through the sack and pulling out the items he was mentioning, I was really shocked what Sasuke was saying, I mean the captain of North Korean Army was helping a bunch of teens escape from North Korea into the south whom they are at war with, I mean it couldn't just be that sympathize with him could of have?

"He even wrote down some contacts we can call if we get into a lot of trouble" He said flipping the map and showing us

"Whoa! Good job Sasuke with this now we got a better chance!" Kiba said patting Sasuke on the back and the others crowded him doing the same

"but sasuke what if it was a setup and when we call that number it's really letting them know of our position" Sakura brought up but Sasuke just shook his head

"I know it might be too good to be true but you weren't there, you didn't see him, trust me when I say that he was sincere in helping us" he said looking at all of us, Naruto nodded to him

"if you say we can trust him then I'll trust him too" Naruto said and soon the rest of us agreed including me

"now why don't we get going, we shouldn't linger here for too long, oh and Sasuke I got your pack here" Naruto said grabbing his pack along with Sasuke's who looked through his before nodding his approval.

"Are you all ready, is there someone who doesn't want to go they don't have to and can turn back now" Naruto said looking at all of his, but we all just gave him our 'give me your best shot' look which he nodded and turned around to go "ok then lets go!" he said and started walking but of course we didn't follow him which he realized and turned back around "wha- why aren't we going" he said looking lost, I softly shook my head as others chuckled

"Idiot do you even know where you're going? Don't forget Sasuke is the one with the map" Sakura said bopping him on the head

"oh yea I forgot" he chuckled and rubbed the bump on his head.

Sasuke shook his head and opened the map "OK we are here in Inchon-up and my family lives at the border in Yeonchon but we'll have to cross some small mountains/hills to get there so that might be tough" Sasuke explained as we gathered around him to hear the plan. "so should we follow this strip of towns here so if need be we can resupply" Ino said pointing towards the towns towards Yeonchon "yea but what if there are soldiers there and see us" Gaara pointed out "yea but we can't just cut across the plains, there are bombing sites scattered around, it's too risky" Sasuke said "well then we go through these towns then, and just dodge the soldiers that might be there" Naruto finished "wait, there's a mark next to this town" Hinata pointed out looking closely at the map, the mark next to Chorwon. "I know what that is, when we get close I'll tell you what it is" Sasuke said

"why can't you tell us now?" Naruto asked,

"Because I want it to be a surprise" Sasuke replied

"Naruto shut up, for now we really need to get out of here, I'm sure they realized we ran away by now" and just as sakura finished saying that we started to hear alarms go off in the distance

"dang it sakura, jinx us why don't you" Kiba said angrily as we all got up

"which way are we heading" Hinata asked, I looked at the map and then the stars

"That way" I pointed south which was to the left of us

"ok lets go" Sasuke said and we all started running until Sakura suddenly stopped, we all looked back at her "what is it" Ino said "did you forget where we are, where in the middle of practically a war zone and where the army sets up camp, I'm pretty sure there are traps somewhere around here!" Sakura said looking frighten at the fact we could of just caught in one of them. "dang it your right, but we can't keep looking out for traps and run away at the same time" Kiba said, we all looked to see if we could do anything. "how about the trees" Naruto suddenly looking up at the trees surrounding us "I swear Naruto, we are not in a alternative universe where we are ninjas and everything just happens to go your way just because you believe it will!" sakura cried out grabbing her hair "well do you have a better idea" Naruto countered "well no but do you really think we can climb in the trees and jump from each tree and survive all of that, without them noticing us!" Sakura yelled starting a glaring match with Naruto

"GUYS! We don't have time and that is our only option right now, Naruto and I will go first, then the girls and then Gaara, Kiba, and Haku follow behind to make sure the girls don't fall or anything ok" Sasuke yelled taking command. We all nodded and watched him and Naruto make their way up the tree.

"ok come on up" Sasuke said as they got up to a certain height that we could barely see them at "you go first ok" Sakura said to Ino, who rolled her eyes before starting her climb followed by Sakura and then Hinata "ok Kiba go ahead then you Haku and I'll come up last, Kiba make sure the girls don't fall ok, I'll make sure nobody follows us up here" Gaara said and Kiba started his climb up, I walked up to the tree and looked up I had to jump up to grab the first branch before struggling to pull my self up, since I had no body strength whatsoever. I felt Gaara push me up more so I can get on the branch and I gave him a grateful smile back down at him, which he returned 'wow he kind of looks cute when he smiles' I thought with a blush before turning back to the task at hand.

I kept on climbing, making sure I didn't look down otherwise I knew I would probably fall and maybe break a few bones, die if I'm lucky, broken bones means I would hold up the others and I don't want them to get caught. I pulled myself up to the last branch where the others were waiting on several other branches to make sure nobody got left behind and it was only a few seconds later when Gaara pulled himself up and nodded to Sasuke who nodded back and looked to the rest of us. "Ok guys were going to take this slow at first and then try to hurry so we can cover some ground ok" Sasuke said and we said ok back, he turned back to east and analyzed a easy way to the next tree before standing up from his crouch and jumping to the next branch which was only a feet away, Naruto followed suit before the others went on, Hinata looked scared to death "want me to go first and catch on" Kiba offered when he noticed Hinata wasn't moving, she shakily nodded and let Kiba pass, who jumped and turned around with his arms stretched open which Hinata flew into and caused them both to wobble with Kiba's arms wrapped protectively around Hinata. I stretched my hand out just in case they fell but they got steady and started to follow the others. I gulped as I study the distance and took a leap and felt relief as I touched the other wide branch and turned back to see Gaara safely cross. I looked to see the others progressing around the tree and onto the next one and followed them.

We started to get the hang of jumping from tree to tree and whenever we got to a big gap that was too big to jump we go either up or down till we got the point the trees met closer this continued actually for a few hours, I was getting tired of jumping but knew we couldn't rest just yet "Sasuke when are we going to take a break, not all of us are as athletic as you and Naruto" Sakura asked sounding defeated "we will take one once we get to this river up ahead" Sasuke answered and we all sighed in relief when the trees came to the stop and the river below us "ok one of us will go down and get some water and we will rest in the trees then all of us will get down cross the river and go back into the trees so no tracks are left behind from the river and mud" Sasuke said "I'll go" Gaara volunteered from behind me "ok be safe" Sasuke said as he handed a big canteen, that Sasuke had in the bag he got from the commander, to Gaara, who nodded "I'll take your bag so you will have less to carry" I offer "ok thanks" He replied and gave me his bag then started to climb down and to the river, We all watched him go to the river and start to fill up the bag when we heard it, dogs.

"Gaara! Get back up here!" Sasuke yelled down to Gaara, who looked up alarmed and started to run back to the tree when he suddenly stopped and looked up before running the river "What is he-" Sakura started to say before Gaara jumped into the river and swam to the to the other side and ducked into the trees over there right before a group of men being pulled by dogs came onto the bank of the river where the dogs started sniffing "where are they! We been chasing around a scent for hours, we should've found them by now!" one of the men leading yelled clearly aggravated, I was worried about Gaara and hoped he got a safe hiding spot. "Maybe they crossed the bank already, come on let's see" one of the other men said and led the dogs through the water. When they reached the other side one of the dogs started barking and heading the way Gaara went to which the others follow. We all stared in horror as they followed the path that Gaara went into "No!" I yelled wanting to go help but knowing I can't do anything "Don't worry Haku, I know Gaara and he will be alright, he probable didn't want his scent leading to the tree we were in so he went out to the other bank to lead them off, we will wait till we see a sign from him ok" Sasuke said and with that we all got comfy as Sasuke sat down and started at the other side. Naruto sat down beside him and Sakura on his other side and they looked out to the other side.

I sat down on a branch higher than the others and didn't take my eyes off the trees on the other side 'Gaara' was my only thought, I don't know before I never really thought that much about Gaara but lately I've been seeing him more and he has been entering my thoughts late at night, nothing bad or anything just wandering what he was doing or what is he really liked, how did he act in his childhood, was he always stoic, or did he smile a lot as a kid, and will I ever get to see that smile. I was shaken from my thoughts as Ino suddenly climbed up and sat beside me and looked down at the others "strange is it" she asked leaning on me, I allowed it, as I felt it wasn't nothing more than a small comfort from a friend. "what is" I asked back still staring out "how with this trip everybody found love, but I fear that they will lose it" she said back, in a very saddening voice, her eyes becoming unseeing as she looks towards a future that I don't think I wanna see "love huh, did you find love Ino?" I asked but already knowing the answer, he was dead by now.

"yea and there actually might be fairy tale ending for me though" She said, I was confused "on the way here while we traveling, Sasuke told me something, the Commander told him that the kids aren't sent to 'camp' for immediate death but to work, but many die from the work and if they don't die then they get sent to help the medics on the field, so maybe we can try and find Chouji and break him out of camp, but with my luck Chouji might not even make it to the field part" Ino said. Her shoulders started shaking and I wrapped my arm around her, hugging her tightly to my body

"don't worry Ino, we will try ok, and I know Chouji will try to, so he can see your pretty face again ok" I said wiping her tears and having her raise her head

"thank you Haku, Gaara is so lucky to have you" I blushed at the comment and began to stuttered

"w-wh-why do you s-say that?!" I turned my head looking the other way feeling Ino sit up

"oh please , you give him the same looks that Naruto and Sasuke give each other when the others back is turned, Sakura says she loves Sasuke but I know it's the same kind of love that she has for Naruto, a brotherly kind, they are her boys, they all grew up with each other having each other's back" Ino said looking at the three of them, Naruto and Sakura had their heads resting on Sasuke's shoulders, from behind you can see their hands interlaced with Sasuke too. "I wish I had that kind of friendship too, I used to you know" I nodded

"with Chouji and this other kid Shika right" I asked feeling that loneliness build up in me too

"yea" Ino said absentmindedly.

We sat in silence waiting for any sign from Gaara, I looked over to see Hinata curled up next to Kiba, who had his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly I saw some movement from the corner of my eyes and looked to see a spot of red in a tree a little further down from where we were looking "guys it's Gaara" I said pointing to the tree Gaara was currently waving his hands from. Sasuke got up, Sakura and Naruto following his lead, and pointed at us and then down which Gaara nodded to and pointed at our position to come to his.

"ok we're going down, be careful guys" Sasuke said and started climbing down the tree followed by Naruto, then Sakura. Hinata and Kiba climbed the tree that they were on as did Ino and I. Soon we reached the bottom and walked hidden behind the trees until we were across from where Gaara was at, who was looking around to make sure nobody comes. We crossed the river which was freezing cold by the way and not that deep just about up to our thighs so we weren't that wet when we got out.

We walked up to Gaara's tree and looked up about to climb up when Kiba suddenly called up to Gaara "Hey Gaara! Pass down the canteen" He asked which Gaara responded by throwing the canteen at Kiba's head

"Shut up idiot, or you'll alert those men from before" Sasuke said to Kiba before Kiba had time to yell back at Gaara. Kiba at least had the decency to look apologetic and whispered a soft sorry before heading back to the river, Ino rolled her eyes from beside him and we all started climbing up the tree. By the time it got to me, Kiba already came back and we both started to climb up. When we got up to the others Kiba passed the canteen around and we all got a sip of it before ending with Sasuke who put it back in his bag after he got his share of the drink.

"Ok good job Gaara on leading them away, now since we know they can appear out of nowhere and have dogs, we got to be extra quite and careful ok" Sasuke said which we all responded with a nod and started to jump from tree to tree in the same line as before except Ino hung back to be in front of me instead of next to Sakura.

We continued like this for another hour or two until the trees started to thin out and it was becoming harder to find trees to jump to, we also realized another problem.

"Dang it, it's too high to jump from" yea we were to high up to jump down to ground, well we could if we wanted some broken bones.

"why don't we just crawl down, like hang onto the tree and slide down across the nice, hard, rough, bark" Naruto said as he gave a very descriptive analysis of the bark, Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"why don't you go ahead and try that Naruto, if you will be so willing" Ino said eyeing the height between her and the ground.

"You know what just to prove all of yall wrong, I will" Naruto said then wrapped his arms and legs around the tree and started to slowly climb down. From here I could see the strain he has from clutching the bark so tightly as he closed his eyes

"oh wow he's actually doing it" Kiba said crounching down to look at Naruto closer 'I don't even care, we just need to figure out how are WE going to get down, cause I'm definently not doing something as stupid as that' I thoughts.

"I'm going to go down too, girls if you want when Naruto and I get down, you can jump and we will catch you" Sasuke suddenly said after Naruto is almost down to the ground "what Sasuke you can't be serious can you" Sakura said looking at Sasuke like he was crazy "Don't worry I'll be ok-" "No I don't care about you, I mean you expect me to jump out of a, at least a 3 story height, tree into your arms like im a princess or something" Sakura cut Sasuke off, with that 'are you crazy look' I chuckled at the look Sasuke gave Sakura.

"I don't mind, go for it Sasuke" Ino said and Hinata shyly nodded her consent to it to

"fine if you wanna stay up here or crawl down the tree yourself then go for it" Sasuke said and started to crawl down after Naruto who actually reached the ground and was looking up at us grinning

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled at him and stomped her foot down

"Um I'm going to go down too, if you want Hinata I can catch you, I promise I won't drop you" Kiba said blushing while looking at Hinata, who blushed too and stuttered out an "ok". Kiba nodded and started to crawl after Sasuke 'great now how will I get down, I thought as I looked down at the two boys crawling their way to freedom

"Haku" I looked over at Gaara who was looking at Sasuke and Kiba go down

"yea Gaara"

"If you want, I know you don't want to crawl so you can jump into my arms, if you want of course" Gaara said. I blushed madly "o-oh um ok if you're willing" I said, 'why would Gaara do that for me' I asked myself as Gaara nodded and started to crawl down after Kiba. I silently watched Gaara get down and saw Sasuke already down and talking to Naruto who was nodding back

"so Haku, Gaara's going to be your prince Charming" I yelped and turned to look at Ino and Sakura who both had Cheshire grins on their face, and looked to Ino who had spoken  
"What do you mean Ino, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just staying up here to make sure you all get down safely" I said looking away despite the blush that was slowly making its way down to my neck.

"Yea sure Haku, we all saw Gaara talk to you and said something to make you blush before heading down with the other boys" Sakura said smirking while crossing her arms

"OH shut up Sakura" I said turning away from the both to save me from any more embarrassment.  
"Hey girls and guy, I didn't forget you Haku" Naruto yelled out to us the other girls giggled at his words as I glared hatefully at him as he smirked back at me from his place next to Gaara who just got down there "ok Ino, Ino, let down your hair and the rest of your body while you're at it" Naruto said with a grin as he held his arms wide open

"Ok my Prince Charming" Ino yelled before looking down and wondering how and why was she doing this crazy thing. I got a glint in my eye as I slowly snuck up behind her and judge her position from Naruto's and gave her a just a 'small' nudge.

"HHAAKKUU!" She yelled at me on her way down, screaming the whole way until Naruto finally caught her, bending his knees so he wouldn't fall from weight. I was laughing as I looked down at her clutching Naruto's body which was shaking from laughter too, and Kiba staring wide eyed at Ino and I. Gaara and Sasuke just started not even blinking an eyelash at what I had done

"Ok Sakura your turn" Sasuke said opening his arms, waiting for Sakura to take the leap of faith.

Sakura stared at him like he was crazy and looked to Ino's frighten frame which Naruto had put down on the ground.

"You need some help Sakura" I said giving her an evil eye, which Sakura hastily shook her head too and looked to Sasuke one more time before taking a breath and jumping. Sasuke caught her much like how Naruto had and helped her to her feet which at first she was wobbly on, hanging on to Sasuke's shoulders before straightening up and walking to Ino who was slowly taking deep breaths and getting her wits back.

"ok Hinata you're ready" I asked looking to her, to see she was staring wide eyed at the ground and was just frozen 'dang it, I must of scared her with the stunt I pulled with Ino' I thoughts looking at her worriedly. She started to shake as she snapped her head towards me when I took a step towards hers. "Hinata, are you ok" I asked holding my hands up to show her I wasn't going to harm her or anything. She nodded and then stepped to the edge and looked to Kiba who smiled up at her and held his arms out inviting. She took a breath and jumped closing her eyes tightly. Kiba caught her, getting lightly off balance since he didn't bend his knees like Naruto and Sasuke but was able to stand up straight and smile down at Hinata.

"see I told you I would catch you" He told her as she peek through her hands up at him and smiled back at him.

I stood at the edge and looked at Gaara who silently looked back up at me with his arms spread out I was about to jump when Naruto suddenly shouted out "DO A FLIP!" he yelled while laughing with Kiba who had put Hinata down just a second ago, I glared at Naruto who just kept laughing "OR BREAK A LEG" Ino yelled too as she was now back to normal after her near, or not so near, death experience, I rolled my eyes and jumped head straight for Gaara, I squinted my eyes as the wind whipped around me, my hair flying behind me as my clothes flew up a little, I felt a weird feeling in stomach like it wasn't even there and I almost started panicking 'how far am I from the ground! When will I reach it' thoughts like that were racing through my heads as I hugged myself readying for an impact that would hurt me when I was suddenly caught and held tightly to a hard chest. I looked up at Gaara who stared down back at me and I blushed madly as I realized that he still held onto me tightly to his chest bridal style and I began to stuttered "t-thank yo-you Gaara, You c-can put m-me dow-down" I was so embarrassed right now as Gaara lifted a non-existent eye-brow and put me down.

I hastily fixed my hair, which had whipped all over the place and turned away from Gaara to look at the others who were all staring at us, "w-what?" I asked before Ino, Naruto, and Sakura broke out into smirks while replying in unison "nothing" and turned away from me

"Ok well if everybody is done fooling around, we should find a place to set up for camp" Sasuke said rolling his eyes at our childish behavior, Gaara came to stand beside me as we waited for Sasuke to lead us, it's weird I mean we all just accepted Sasuke as our leader, I don't know if it's because he's got the map, or it's his relatives we are heading to but Sasuke just got that aura that demands our detention, Naruto too but Sasuke's over powers his "We will rest here in the trees and then head out into the plain early in the morning" Sasuke said and we all nodded before walking along the tree line looking for a suitable place to set up camp.


	3. bombs away

~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting dark real quick as we continued to walk along the edge of the forest. I felt a push from behind and turned to see Kiba looking the other way, looking real innocent. "Kiba stop playing around, we don't have time to be kids right now" I said trying to spite him by being mature

"what are you talking about Naruto? I didn't do anything" Kiba replied looking at me with a grin, I grinned back and looked back to the front

"I don't have time for these childish games" I said, from the corner of my eyes I could see Sakura rolling her eyes as she looked over at us

"well neither do I" Kiba said while bumping pass me. I narrowed my eyes at him and started to walk quicker bumping him right back

"really naruto, why do you got to be so childish" Kiba said bumping me again, this time I glared at him as he walked in front of me

"oh you are so getting it" I said and while Kiba looked over at me I tackled him, causing both of us to roll on the ground and away from the others, as we were rolling I distinctly heard Sasuke's and Sakura's voice yelling at us to stop playing around when all of a sudden Kiba and I fell down into a medium size hole.

"Ow" I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head, Kiba was laying across my stomach groaning too "Get off" I said pushing off and looking around me. It appeared to be like a small den but spacious.

"where are we" Kiba asked also looking around, I looked up from where we fell at to see the night sky before I see pink hair blocking the view

"GUYS are you ok?" Sakura asked concerned

"Yea hold on we coming up" I yelled back before climbing up the small dirt path. Both Kiba and I got up to the top before we were assaulted by Sakura, hitting our heads "OW!" twin groans were heard as both Kiba and I held our heads

"that's what you idiots get for playing around, this isn't the time for that, we got to find some place to camp out at" Sakura yelled at us, as the others just stood there looking at us getting abused "but Sakura, if we didn't start playing around we wouldn't of have found a perfect hiding spot" I quickly said to save my ears from anymore yelling, I saw Sasuke perk up at that

"What was down there" he asked coming on over.

"it's like a den, I think it's big enough for all of us and it doesn't look like it's been used by some animals or anything, we can put some leaves or a bush here to cover the entrance" I replied patting myself on the back for my brilliant plan.

"oh wow naruto I didn't think you could be smart to think of all of that" Sakura said blinking in surprise

"HEY! I can be smart when I want to be" I yelled angrily, I heard Sasuke snort

"too bad that isn't all the time" he said while crouching to go jump in the hole, I followed over to see him looking around and nodding before looking back up at me, I saw him nod his head and I turned to the others

"ok guys Sasuke said it was clear" and I jumped down after him and moving so the others can come down. First Sakura came down and then Hinata, Kiba, Haku, and last but not least Gaara came slowly down while moving some plants to cover the entrance. After all of us were in here we all began to settle down and getting our blankets out of our packs. Sasuke first got the big blanket that the captain gave him and laid it on the ground, it was big enough for all of us if we all cuddle together, which I'm sure we would since it was kind of cold tonight, and we all got ready for bed. I pulled out some pajamas I brought with me since I didn't want to ruin my day clothes when I slept and saw the others get theirs out too.

"You boys turn around so we can change" Sakura said as her, Ino, and Hinata held their Pajamas in their hands. We did as command and change our clothes while they also changed their clothes and when we heard the ok we began to settle down. We all laid down on the big cover and pulled our individual covers up over us I was in between Sasuke and Sakura, with Sasuke being on the edge, we didn't mind cuddling with each other since we did it since we were little, Ino was next to sakura, then Haku, with Gaara resting on the other side him, who was next to Hinata and last but not least was Kiba on the other end.

"Good night you guys" I said after we all got settled with Sasuke's and Sakura's arm across my stomach, my hands on top of theirs. I looked over to see Ino's back to Sakura as she cuddled into Haku's arms, which were wrapped around her and Gaara's arm drapped over his waist. Hinata and Kiba had cuddled up to each other too next to Gaara.

"Good night Naruto" I heard everybody else say before it was silent. I took this time to just start thinking of how long will it'll take to get there and will we all make it there in one piece 'I hope nobody gets hurts or God forbid for one of us to die' I thought sadly and I looked over at Sasuke who was on his side with eyes closed which suddenly blinked open as he felt my breath on his face.

He looked at me in questioning but I just smiled and shook my head. He gave me another look before closing his eyes and snuggling up under my chin, causing my arm to go around his, I felt the same thing on my other side and saw Sakura copying Sasuke so now I had both of them snuggling me and my arms wrapped around them. I smiled one more time as I looked at both of my friends, my family, I don't know what I would do without either of them and I'm glad that we are all together, I don't want anything to happen to them or any of the others.

We have all been close ever since each of us arrived here at the orphanage and nothing has broken us until now, when Chouji was taken from us. I sighed before closing my eyes and letting sleep over come me.

~~~~~~~~~~Haku's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was surprised when Ino had settled down next to me "Hey" she quietly say, I nodded at her "is it alright if we like could cuddle" she asked blushing "I mean everyone else has someone and I know we are just now getting close and all and I would understand-" I held my hand up stopping her ramble

"it's ok Ino, come on let's get to sleep" I said and she smiled widely before settling next to Sakura and cuddled into my arms, a few seconds later I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I jumped a little and looked behind me to see Gaara laying down behind me "Gaara?" I questioned

"You don't mind do you" he asked looking down a little but still making eye contact, I shook my head

"no I don't mind" I replied and blushed while relaxing as he got closer and hugged me from behind, his head resting a little on my back, I felt Ino smile against my chest as she felt Gaara's arms between the two of us.

"Good night everybody" I heard Naruto say from his perch in the middle of his little sandwich between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good night Naruto" we all said back to him before everybody went silent and slowly started to fall asleep. 'This is nice' I thought as I closed my eyes, feeling Ino's breath slow down as well as Gaara's. Soon I joined them in their sleep, not waking up till the next morning to a bright new day.

~~~~~~~~~~Hinata's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blushed as I saw the others start to cuddle with each other and sat down next to Gaara, who wrapped his arms around Haku who was cuddling with Ino. "Hey um Hinata" I looked over at Kiba to see him blushing and fidgeting "so I was wondering since like everybody else was um c-cuddling, if you know, want to cuddle to, I mean with me" Kiba looked so adorable that I couldn't possibly say no

"Sure Kiba-gun" I smiled at him and laid down as Kiba smiled brightly and lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I smiled as I rested my head against his chest and held on tightly to his shirt. I felt him hold me tightly and laid his head on top of mine.

'this feels nice' I thought before slowly drifting off to sleep, not before saying goodnight to Naruto of course. 'Maybe we can actually get out of this alive' I hoped, I know this was only the first day and we have a lot of ground to cover but I will have hope that we can get out of this alive I just know we can.

~~~~~~~~~~The Very Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling very comfortable and slowly crackled my eyes opened despite it being dark in the den, I could tell it was morning outside but I don't know how early though. I looked over to my right when I felt movement and felt myself blush at how closer Sasuke gotten to me in our sleep.

Right now his arm went up across my chest to my shoulder, his other arm below my head making me rest against it and his chest where I was pushed up to under his chin as his head rested upon mine, his leg across one of mine closer to my hip, speaking of which was currently homed to Sakura who was resting on my chest, using it as a pillow, as her arms wrapped around my stomach, her leg bent to drape over my other leg as her other leg stretch out straight. I sigh as I felt myself trapped and wouldn't be able to get out unless I awoke both of them, which I need to if I wanted to pee.

I start by gently moving my arm which was over Sakura and gently shook her "sakura" I whispered trying to wake her up peacefully, she can be a demon in the morning sometimes. I saw her scrunch up her face as she slowly started to wake and look up at me

"n-naruto" she said yawning and stretching up, I smiled at her before moving my arms to lightly shake Sasuke. Sakura saw what I was doing and gently shook him awake too which wasn't long before he slowly blinked awake and looked down at me in questioned

"I got to pee and it's morning we should probably get up anyway" I whispered to him and he nodded before releasing me.

From the movement caused by Sakura, I saw Ino slowly move before looking over at us from her position in Haku's arms.

"guys" She whispered looking at us in confusion, Sakura went over to her telling her we should get up now so we can get going and Sasuke and I walked over to the entrance and climbed up removing the plants Gaara placed there last night. We slowly got up and saw that it was just a little bit past dawn. "ah this feels great" I said stretching my arms and the rest of my body before walking over to a bush and doing my business there.

I finished my business and headed back to the others to see Sasuke and Gaara talking to each other "hopefully walking through the plains won't take too long, but we need to be careful since were going to be out in the open" I heard Sasuke say as both Gaara and him looked at the map

"why don't we wear some kind of disguised of something" I asked looking over their shoulders. Sasuke looked back at me,

"because dobe it will be obviously either way to spot something moving across the plains why make it harder for us by wearing extra, that might actually slow us down" he replied and he did have a good point but there must be something we can do to make it less obvious that a group of runway teens are crossing the plains

"right now less just focus on getting across, if something happens then we can worry about it, but after we cross the plains were we heading to next?" Gaara asked looking at the map. Sasuke pointed towards a town, "we can rest here for a while then head on to pass through the mountains" he finished "ok" Gaara replied and we looked up when we heard some noise and saw Haku come up "good morning you guys" he said rubbing his eyes.

"good morning haku-Yang!" I yelled and coming over and patting him on the back, ignoring his glare "Naruto shut up" he said before walking off to I guess use the bathroom.

"Naruto you are too loud in the morning" sakura said coming up with the rest of the girls with all of our things.

"aw don't be so mean sakura-yang" I whined before Sakura hit me over the head "OW! Why you got to be so mean"

"cause you're an idiot" she replied before dropping my bag on me before walking past, with me of course and always following her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Haku's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were currently crossing the plains with Naruto and Sasuke in lead, the girls in the middle and Gaara, Kiba, and I taking up the back. It was a hot day and sun was smothering making the walk even harder. We could see the mountain in the distance but for the past 2 hours it feels like we haven't even moved a inch. Luckily, we stocked up on water before we entered otherwise we would be screwed.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" Naruto suddenly cried out.

"Naruto! We just had breakfast 2 hours, wait awhile, we can't keep eating our food supply otherwise we might all go hungry" Sakura yelled angrily at him but Naruto just pouted as he walked backwards to turn to Sakura

"but I'm hungry now!" he whined, I rolled my eyes at his immatureness "Naruto just wait till we get to the town, it should just be a couple more hours ok" I said

"ug fine but if I die then it's all your fault" he shouted before turning back forwards letting peace and quiet fall back again. It continued on for a while before the girls started to chat amongst their selves, Naruto walking backwards to put his imput in.

"I think a new wardrobe would be perfect since we're going through the mountains after this, we'll need some hicking gear" Sakura said

"yea but the mountain isn't that tall, more like a hill really I don't think we'll need hicking gear Sakura maybe just some combat boots, oh how I love boots." Ino replied then going off into a day dream that I guess was about boots

"yea I would like some better clothes too, these are getting uncomfortable to walk in long periods of time in" hinata shly said which Sakura nodded too "im with you on that hinata, these pants are too tight I difently can't climb in these things

"girls, always got to talk about clothes and boys" Naruto complained "why can't you talk about things that would be interesting to guys too" he continued but Sakura just rolled her eyes

"I don't know maybe because we're all girls and that we aren't even talking to you, why don't you just talk to the guys" Sakura snapped

"because Sasuke and Gaara are anti-social, Haku barley talks but we don't hold the same interest to carry a conversations, and if Kiba and I start talking its going to be loud and will probably end with your fist hitting me again" Naruto listed off, I'm surprise he put that much thought into it really since he is right, although we are friends we don't really stay up talking all night like the girls do.

"wow dobe I didn't think you could utter anything intelligent" Sasuke said, you practically hear the smirk in his voice

"Shut up Teme, I'm not stupid, I can have my smart moments sometimes" Naruto yelled turning to Sasuke, causing the girls to giggle at the familiar sight of the friends arguing. Naruto turned back to them with his mouth open to yell before suddenly going pale while looking up at the sky.

"uh Naruto are you ok, what are you looking at" Sakura said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"we got to run like right now!" He suddenly yelled, I, along with the others, looked towards where Naruto was looking at to see a flight of airplanes coming straight towards "Dang it Sasuke, I thought this wasn't a bombing sight" Gaara growled out as we picked up the pace and started running

"it wasn't, maybe they're just passing by" Sasuke said from the lead

"I don't think so, look over there" Kiba said pointing over in the north-east direction where we saw troops and trucks, not coming towards per say but headed in our general direction which seems where the planes are headed and would probably be meeting at.

"Dang it! Everybody run as fast as you can, we need to get to cover before they let lose the bombs!" Sasuke yelled back to us, and we all started running as fast as we could which for some of us, like myself, Ino, and Hinata wasn't that fast compared to the others who were more fit than us. Kiba dropped his speed to be behind us "Come on, I got any of you if you fall ok" He said and we all gave him grateful looks as we pushed harder to not slow down the others. 'I can't believe this is already happening' I thought really scared, I looked back to see we slowly starting to get out of range of the path the planes seem to be taking before my eyes widen when the 2 planes that were flying in the back split off, one coming straight for us.

"guys! There is a plane coming straight for us!" I yelled, I was really scared now, there is no way we can all die now, it's only been a day! I didn't want to die. I looked to Ino who looked back at me, and I can see that fear in her eyes as she panted wildly from the strain which I'm sure she never felt before, I mean who has ever had to run for their lives.

I then looked ahead to Gaara's back who was matching pace with Naruto, Sakura behind them and Sasuke in lead. I realized that there was so much things I wanted to tell him, but if I die now, then I can't, I can't tell him that I lo- "SSSSWWWWOOOSSSSHHHH" my eyes widen when a sudden shrill sound began

"EVERBODY GET DOWN!" Sasuke yelled, him and Naruto grabbing Sakura and covering her, I suddenly felt myself go down and was being covered, by who I don't know but I remember grabbing Ino who was beside me and pulled her in as my senses faded and my ears were assaulted by this loud noise

"BBOOMMBB" and there was flash followed by whipping wind and heat, lots of it. My eyes began to tear as I felt the heat assault my body but most of it was blocked by body on top of me.

I heard Ino scream in pain next to me, and I tighten more around her to block as much of it again, and when I thought it was over suddenly I heard another swoosh sound before another explosion happened in front of us, but luckily this one was further from us and we didn't feel it as much as the first one. I felt Ino trembling next to me and distinctly heard a scream from somewhere but everything sounded so dulled down, and it hurt to really move but I decided to open my eyes anyway when I felt the body on top of me shift so they were sitting up.

I opened and saw that it was Gaara who apparently raced toward me and covered me, I felt tears prick my eyes as I saw some minor burn marks on the back of his legs and butt, as his backpack covered his back and head

"Gaara, you didn't have to" I said, but he just shook his head "it's ok, I wanted to, are you and Ino ok" he asked and I nodded before looking at Ino

"Ino you ok?" I softly asked her as she was still trembling. "y-yea, ju-just shaken u-up" she stuttered before slowly sitting up with me helping her, suddenly we heard a cry behind us and looked to see Hinata crying while shaking Kiba's body which burnt badly, apparently, he had used his body and his backpack to cover Hinata since they were closer to the explosion, so his back was badly burnt that it was blistering along with his back legs and arms

"KIBA!" Hinata yelled out and I got up, pushing Gaara down as he also tried to get up, and went over to Hinata who looked up at me with tears raining down

"P-pl-please help" she cried out I nodded and checked over him and wincing as I saw how badly the hot heat affected him. "KIBA!" I looked up as Naruto wobbled over to us, he was holding his arm and I could see the back of one his legs was red but not badly burnt or anything. Sakura was following him with Sasuke checking on Gaara

"Naruto, you need to sit down, you're hurt too" Sakura cried out stopping Naruto "but I need to help with Kiba, I'm ok but Kiba is hurt badly" Naruto said but I turned back to Hinata

"Hinata let's move him off his back so he's not laying on his wound" I said softly to her which luckily, she nodded too and helped me move Kiba on his stomach fully with his head turned to the side. I took out the first aid kit I had in my bag since I didn't have that much stuff as everybody else had.

I took out some cream to help soothe the pain for when Kiba woke up and some bandages, for now this is all I could do since I really had no medic tools nor the knowledge to apply them. I gently removed Kiba's ruined shirt and took out some water

"wait- don't put water on it" Sasuke came up beside me looking at Kiba's back "then what do I do, just apply the cream and bandage it, shouldn't I clean it out first" I asked, I notice Hinata looking worried at us

"no his wounds are too severe, it might make his body go into shock, he needs medical attention as soon as possible, for now just lightly add the cream and tie the bandages loosely Sasuke said and I followed his directions, wincing when Kiba let out a howl, Sasuke and Naruto had to hold him down so he didn't thrash too much.

I sigh when I finished and looked over to Hinata who had tears coming down from witnessing Kiba's pain, I also notice Sakura and Ino huddle over next to her trying to calm her down.

"Haku can you apply the cream to our wounds please" Sasuke ask and that's when I notice he was hurt too and I quickly set to work, his burns were a little worse than Naruto's which made me wonder how he could still walk in this condition, I assume that he took the blunt of the explosion out of the three of them since Sakura didn't have any wounds just a heavy blush to her skin but nothing serious.

Sasuke had wounds just on his legs and on the outside of his right arm, I hurried applied the cream and then wrapped it up before moving on to Naruto's wounds and then finally Gaara who has hobbled over to us when I wasn't paying attentions. I quietly wrapped Gaara's wounds before looking up at him to see staring back at me, making me blush before averting eyes but thinking on it again, looking back at him

"Gaara, thank you for covering me, you didn't have to but I'm grateful" I told him blushing fully now. Gaara just nodded

"it's no problem, I would do anything for you Haku" He said which such emotion in his voice, it had me surprised, I never knew he could convey that much emotion before and it had me falling even deeper for him, yes I recognized that I'm in love with this boy. I smiled brightly at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek, I giggled when I notice a small blush creep up on his cheeks as he averted his eyes

"thank you Gaara, and I would do anything for you too" I replied before finishing his bandages and getting up, I reached my hand down to help Gaara up on his feet which thankfully didn't involve too much pain on his part.

"Ok guys we need to hurry and get out of here, who know who else is coming through here and we need to get Kiba to the closes hospital." Sasuke said after making sure everybody was ok. "how will we get Kiba there? He's not in the condition to walk himself" Hinata ask

"don't worry Hinata I got the big lump" Naruto said kneeling down by Kiba's side and grinning at Hinata who looked grateful but also worry "are you ok to carry him, I know you got hurt too" she questions but Naruto just shook his head "don't worry I'm ok but thanks anyway" he replied before picking Kiba up on his back and after making sure he secured grinned over at Hinata "see no problem" he says but I could see that quiver in his leg.

'Naruto' I thought wishing that I could be strong as him, but I'm never got to grow up in a normal environment, living in the poor part of town really didn't give you that much nutrition to grow strong and healthy, I was underweight and had no muscles at all.

"Naruto, are you sure you can handle it" Sakura asked

"guys I'm ok and besides who else can carry him, Gaara and Sasuke have worse injuries than me and no offense Haku but your all skin and bones and I'm not letting one of you girls carry him" Naruto explained as he started walking

"now let's go, we can't waste time here, right Sasuke" Naruto looked at Sasuke and their seem to be a conversation that we weren't privy to going on until Sasuke nodded "come on guys, we just got a few more miles left before the nearest town" Sasuke then started walking in the direction while moving around the giant crater left by the bomb in front of us that luckily and was really a miracle that didn't hit us and now we began our track to the town of Chorwon.

Hi guys lilcutie here! Just want to thank you to those who liked my story and give a shout out to those who reviewed! fans always make my day and motivates me to keep on writing *hint hint*. But i want to give a special shout out to Roxas' Other Half for their awesome review, i try my best!

On another note, some korean terms used in this story, sorry i forgot to add them in the last chapter but here they go now!

Gun- used for unmarried, young male minors, Japanese equivalent of Kun

Yang- used for unmarried, young female minors, Japanese equivalent of chan

Seonsaeng- very respectful, translated to master/teacher for teachers and doctors. Japanese equivalent of sensei


	4. wells can be fun too

After a long two hours we finally reached the city of Chorwon we were all exhausted and really just wanted to shut down and sleep off the aftermath of today but we needed to get Kiba to a hospital, after all this time, Kiba was still unconscious but was starting to sweat and pant really bad and Naruto wasn't looking good himself either.

"ok guys first lets find the hospital to see if they can do something" Sasuke lead us around town before we finally stopped to ask where the hospital was.

"excuse me! But can you point us to the nearest hospital" Sakura kindly asked the lady but she didn't seem to want to speak to us, her eyes travel through our group before landing on Kiba and Naruto then promptly turning and walking quickly away. "Hey Mam! The hospital!" Sakura tried to yell after her but Sasuke stopped her "this what I was afraid of happening, you know that socializing doesn't really happen here with all the rules and everything" Sauske said to Sakura who had her head down.

It really sucked here in North Korea, the place was so strict that people couldn't really just walk around in town with having a destination in mind, nor were children really allowed to play in the streets or in schools, I remember one day I was looking out the window when I saw a group of kids coming from school, I couldn't go since I was sick, who had stopped to play around for a bit before suddenly being surrounded by Korean soldiers who promptly escorted the kids home I assumed but I never saw those kids again.

We continue our way until we finally came across a hospital and hurried inside going to the receptionist "Hello can we please get some help for our friends, we were playing with fire and some of us got burned." Sakura cried out with fake tears

"Oh My poor sweetie, here let me get a stretcher for you all" the nurse thankfully moved fast and quickly Kiba was wheeled out to the emergency room while Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were taken to a room to get their wounds taken care of.

About an hour later of the girls and I waiting for the others to come back, Sasuke and Naruto came over to us with their wounds on their legs and arms wrapped in bandages

"Gaara had to get extra treatment since his wounds were a little worse than ours" Naruto said seeing as how I was looking around them for the red head. I nodded to his explanation and before any of us could say anything else a doctor with a soldier came over to us.

"ok kids we need to get you all home, so this here gentlemen will escort you all out, and when your friend is out, we'll get him safety home too so you don't have to worry" the doctor said. As the soldier stepped forward to herd us out.

"Oh! Um we can't leave just yet!" Naruto quickly said "and why not young man" the soldier said staring hard at Naruto

"well um we can't just uh leave our friend like that!" Naruto stuttered for a minute but that was all it took for the soldier to look unimpressed

"yea right, now let's get going, it's getting close to curfew now and you kids should be home by now" the solider started to push some of us toward the door

"wait! I need to make a phone call to my dad right quick, he usually gets out from work late, and I don't have the key to the house so I need to make sure that he will be home, or I go over my friend's house" Sasuke quickly said and the soldier looked at him hard and Sasuke just stared right back before the soldier finally relented "fine come on".

We followed him to the waiting room which had a phone luckily because most places didn't and Sasuke took out the map, making sure it folded so that the soldier didn't see its contents and dialing on of the numbers that the general gave to us, when we need help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasuke's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I hope this works' I thought as I heard the phone rang before glancing over at the soldier that kept his eye on me and the others "so can I get some privacy as I talk to my dad" "no" well I tried, the phone final picked up "hello? who is this and how did you get this number?" came through a slimy voice that even cause me to shiver but I hoped my plan will go through

"oh hey DAD, It's Sasuke, yea me and my friends got in some trouble and we're here at the hospital, Kakashi had let us out his sights and we need some help" I said hoping that this man got the clue that I was being watched

"well considering that I have no son, and that you know Kakashi-dongmu I assumed that he gave you this number and that you are being watched by someone correct?" I breath out a sigh of relief

"yea dad I'm sorry to bother you at work but are you going to be home soon to unlock the doors or should I go over to my friend's house" I asked

"hm where are you right now" "at the hospital on the south side of Chorwon" I quickly answered as I saw the soldier getting impatient with how long this was taking

"excellent, come to this location of 157 taichi street I will have someone there waiting for you"

"thank you, dad, will it be alright if my friends spend the night, I don't want them out past curfew more than they have too" I asked before this man hanged up hoping not to offend our savior at this moment

"fine but make it quick I don't like to be kept waiting, and I want to see who you are that Kakashi would give you my number oh and the name is Orochimaru" Orochimaru finished before hanging up. I sighed and hanged up the phone and turned to the soldier. "my dad says that he will be there" I told him and he nodded "and I guess all of them are going over to your house?" he asked with a raised brow which I nodded too

"yay we get to spend the night with Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly outburst breaking the tension in the air as he ran towards me and hooked his arm around my shoulders. And the others followed to play in role with us being friends, which we were so not really roleplaying but you get the idea.

"ok fine, let's get going, I'll lead the way" "what! We can gui- "Naruto started before swiftly quieted by both Sakura and I, the officer was looking at them weird "ok, anyway tell me your address kid" the officer asks

"157 Taiichi St." I replied before the officer nodded and led the way out "ok come on kids" and we all were soon heading down the road towards who knows where 'what have we gotten ourselves into?' I thought to myself as we continued to walk for another 15 minutes before reaching Taiichi St. and heading towards the right house.

When we finally got there, I could see it was a big house that had two stories with three windows on top and two on side of the of the front porch. The whole house was white with purple linings around it. "ok kids going to on in" the office said pointing us to the house.

We walked up to the house with me in front and I quickly looked around at everyone, Naruto and Sakura being directly behind me looked determine but slightly nervous, Haku was looking around checking everything while Hinata just looked at the ground clenching her shirt in the front and Ino had her arm wrapped around Hinata's arm and was looking alert to run away at any moment.

I turned back around and knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before a man who couldn't look more than 30 with silver hair, and black eyes with glasses. "ah Sasuke It's good to see you home, as well as the rest of your friends, and what have I told you about straying from the path from school." The man said taking on the role of my father, which felt weird because he didn't look like he could be "sorry abeoji, we didn't mean to cause all these problems" I said scratching the back of my head to fit the role "yea we're very sorry, we didn't think the fire would explode like that" Naruto apologize, hanging off my shoulder to which I jabbed him in the side. "Ow that hurt!" he whined rubbing his side.

"well come on in, you're going to stay here till tomorrow when you can go back home, you understand" the man said before letting all of us in and looking at the officer "thank you so much for bringing them here, have a good day" and before the officer could reply he shut the door on his face before facing all of us, us looking back at him with curious eyes.

"well you all have certainly caught Orochimaru-seonsaeng's attention" He replied pushing his glasses up so they shined. Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and gave his signature grin causing me to shake my head

"well we are awesome like that" he loudly boasted causing the man to smirk slightly before crossing his arms in front of his chest

"yes it appears so, well follow me, Orochimaru-seonsaeng is waiting" He said then led us to the back of the house

"wait what is your name" Ino asked from her spot next to Hinata "oh please forgive me, You may call me Kabuto" he said before turning and leading the way.

We went out into the backyard, all of us glancing around in confusion before he walked over to well and lowered at the pail

"so we're getting water know, I thought we were supposed to be meeting with this Orochimaru fella" Naruto complained "yes we are just hold on for a sec." Kabuto said before we heard a clank of the pail hitting the bottom which meant there wasn't any water in that well. We all circled around to see what he was doing before he slightly lifted the pail and began to tap the bottom, tap, tap, tap, pause, tap, tap, tap, tap, pause, tap, tap and then let the pail come back up as the bottom of the well began to circle out of the way to lead down a dark tunnel

"now we all need to go down into the tunnel ok, don't worry you won't all there is someone down below holding onto the rope to let you down slowly ok" Kabuto said looking at all of us but we just say there confused before he chuckled and climbed on the wall of the well before putting one of his feet in the pale and began to slowly be let down in the well disappearing into the darkness. We heard a thump before the pail came back up into view all of us staring at it.

"is he crazy! Like I'm going down there in the dark!" Ino cried out backing away

"but Ino we have to, there is no other way" Haku calmly stated turning to her. I looked down, knowing they were waiting for us

"come on guys, it's the only way, we can't do this without Orochimaru's help" I said before climbing over and getting in the same position as Kabuto, before looking at the others

"are you sure Sasuke?" Sakura asked and I stared at her and Naruto, thinking about what happened so far to all of us.

I nodded "yes, now come on, after me send the girls down, I give a call if I made it down safety ok" I looked at the rest of our group, secretly swearing to myself to get Gaara and Kiba out safety and back to us before lifting my foot into the pale and holding tightly to the rope as it slowly started to go down. I looked up to see everybody watching me go down before looking back down to see it wasn't as dark as we previously thought since as soon as I passed by where the well previously stopped it opened to a lightly dimmed cavern, Kabuto was standing there with a smirk on his face and arms cross and two men holding the rope letting me down.

"wow at first I didn't think you would do it" I just simply stared at him as I got off the pail and it began to go back up, I looked up back at the hole in the wall

"Guys I'm alright!" I shouted hopefully loud enough for them to hear me, which apparently, they had as not even a minute later, Sakura was coming down, holding desperately to the rope, looking relieved when she saw me. I helped her out of the pail when she go down to my level and this continued with Hinata, Ino, Haku, and then Naruto all coming down.

"wow this place is awesome!" Naruto shouted as he was coming down. I rolled my eyes at his childness before turning back to Kabuto who looked at all of us and nodded

"good, I can tell you all the right stuff to get what you need" he said promptly turning and heading down a hall way exiting the cavern. The others looked at me before I nodded back at them before leading the way, following Kabuto. ' I hope we made the right decision'.

*Ino's pov*

I held tightly to Hinata as we followed the man who in my opinion was crazy, I mean who makes a secret hide out below a well, a crazy guy that's who, but Sasuke trusted him enough to go along, so I'll go along with this all in the meantime.

We walked for a while which was getting on my nerves, I mean how long is this tunnel, what if started to collapse on us or what if we were lost and this guy had no idea where he was taking us, I groaned in frustration causing several pair eyes to fall to me in question, but I just shook my heads at their question and they all looked back forward besides Haku who dropped to walk on my other side.

"hey how you holding up" he asked softly, ug sometimes I hate how soft his voice is but that was what made him Haku "yea I'm fine, just getting creeped out with this dark tunnel that seems never ending" I complained softly so that others, mainly that creepy kabuto guy, don't hear me.

Haku just chuckled softly "don't worry it shouldn't take too much longer, how big could this underground base possibly be" he said smling softly at me, which I returned before suddenly remember Hinata who I still had my arms wrapped around "heh sorry Hinata if I forgot you for a moment" she was looking down with a frown on her face before snapping back up looking at me as if she just realized I was talking to her.

"hey are you ok" I asked worriedly

"oh- oh yea I'm just thinking about Kiba oh and Gaara to, I hope they're both alright" She said giving a half smile.

"don't worry I'm sure they are going to be alright and hopefully this Orochimaru guy can help us get them back to us safetly" I replied as reassuring as possible. Which thankfully she nodded at and I looked back to Haku who was looking forward lost in thought now. ' I wonder whats on his mind, probably Gaara' I thought thinking back to when the bombs were let loose.

I remember looking at Haku and see how he was so stricken with fear, he was staring at Gaara and was about to shout out something before Sasuke told us to duck and cover and that's when he closed his eyes and grabbed on to me after Gaara suddenly appeared out nowhere and grabbed him.

I knew that Haku wanted to tell Gaara he loved him, I could see it all over his face, and I'm so glad that we didn't die then and I'm hoping that this awoke Haku to confess his feelings because I know Gaara loves him too. They are such an odd match, I never thought Gaara could express feelings like love, with his stoic nature, and Haku I figure even though he looked like a girl, would either grow up old without love or just settle down with some nice girl, but love finds people in mysterious ways.

I came back to awareness as we suddenly walked into a room with bright artificial lighting on the ceilings and walls. There was a long table in the middle of the room filled with food and surrounded by elegant chairs, now that I notice, I see that the whole room had a elegant touch to it, the lights were enclosed in these chandeliers decorated with gold and orange swirls throughout the handles. The walls had gold drapes that fell in long drapes and swirled back up to connect with the next one.

At the head of the table was a creepy looking man with long, straight, black hair that framed a strong but angled face that housed a sickly pale skin and sharp gold eyes, outlined with a purple and silver eye shadow. His smile crooked as he rests his head against his hand looking straight at us, starting with Sasuke and looking over the rest of us. I shivered as his gaze fell on me before moving on 'this guys gives me the heebus beejus' I thought as Kabuto led us further into the room, closer to whom I guessed was this orochimaru guy

"why hello there children, it's a rare site to see so many of you outside of your home, I am Orochimaru, now which one of you is sasuke" His voice was even creepy.

Sasuke stepped forward staring him straight in the eye "I'm Sasuke, we are very grateful for you helping us" he spoke in a strong and steady voice but even I could see the nervousness in his eyes. Sakura took a step closer to Naruto holding onto his arm. I feel Hinata gripping my arm tighter as she took in her surroundings. I squeezed her arm to provide some comfort, and she gave me a grateful smile before facing forward again as did I.

"ah I figure, you look like a leader, well my curiosity was peaked as how a child gained the attention the captain of the North Korean Army that he would give you my number" Orochimaru questioned, getting up and slowly circling Sasuke, eyeing him like a snake would a tasty snack.

"what is your full name Sasuke-gun" He asked as he stood in front of him. Sasuke just stood still not showing a hint of fear "sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru- seonsaeng".

Orochimaru got a glint of recognition in his eyes "ah Uchiha, now I know" He said, not explaining what he knew but just walked back to his seat "please sit down, we have much to discuss about you all staying here, and I want to get know you all better, here is some food, I'm sure you must be starving after your long day" Orochimaru smiled his creepy looking smile as he sat down, and we all looked at each other before looking at Sasuke who nodded and we all sat down, Sasuke closet to Orochimaru, who looked pleased at his actions, Naruto next to him and Sakura next to Naruto, Haku, Hinata and I right across from them with Haku sitting on Orochimaru's opposite side, me, and then Hinata.

We all looked at the food and it wasn't until Naruto's stomach growled loudly that we all laughed as Naruto Blushed while scowling at his stomach. "Eat my boy, you have nothing to fear" Orochimaru said chuckling lightly before he grabbed his cup filled with what I assume was wine, and at that we started to grab different foods and put them on our plate that was already in front of us. I just grabbed a small portion of this noodle soup and a side of dumplings.

"so where all of you coming from" Orochimaru asked, as we got further into eating. Sasuke cleared his throat from his dish "we came from the orphanage up in In-chop, that's where I met Kakashi-seonsaeng and he along with his vice helped me out and gave me your number plus two other contacts" Sasuke explained. "hm and what are your names" Orochimaru looked to the rest of us "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto said with a award winning grin.

"Im Sakura Haruno" Sakura shyly smiled

"I'm Haku yuki" Haku politely

"Ino Yamanka sir" I gave a nervous smile as his eyes went over me then to Hinata

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata manage to squeak out

Orochimaru nodded approvingly before closing his eyes and taking another sip of his wine

"now that, that's out of the way, tell me, why are you here" He said, turning his attention back to Sasuke, who drunk some water to clear his throat.

"well as I said, we are from the orphanage, after one of our friends were taken, we decided that we couldn't stay there no longer, I have family near the border in South Korea, so we decided to try our luck." Sasuke started off, we all paid attention as he spoke, while eating in moderation, we didn't know when was the next time we will have a meal as big as this and how long we were going to be here, so we needed to eat as much as we could handle.

"that must have been a tough experience, I have certainly lost a few comrades over the years as well but how did you come across Kakashi-dongmu, I'm pretty sure he doesn't just go give random orphans top secret information" Orochimaru was giving off this aura, like the answer we gave would determine what he did to us next

I grew scared, what if he didn't like our answer or thought we were a nuisance and decide not to help us, or even worse kill us, we were completely at this man's mercy and I know he's a powerful man to have all of this food and lavishness. I felt a hand under the table take mine and gave it a squeezed, I smiled at Haku, who smiled right back before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Well we needed a map to know where we are going and we figure that the army, which was camped right outside our orphanage would have one, so I snuck into one of the tents that happened to be Kakashi-seonsaeng, that's where he caught me. He just asked for my story, which afterwards he decided to help me by giving me a map, money, and a list of contacts that could possibly help on our journey."

Orochimaru said nothing at the pause, instead waited for Sasuke to finish.

"so, on our way here, we had to cross that field, which happened to be bombed as we were making our way through, two of our friends got hurt, they are currently in that hospital that we left, and we didn't know what else to do, so we decide to try calling the first contact on the list, which happened to be yours Orochimaru-seonsaeng" Sasuke finished with a breath, before falling silent as Orochimaru contemplated his words.

"so, there are two more of you, but they are stuck at the hospital, well that may be a problem, especially when they try to find records that won't be there" Orochimaru mused out loud.

I felt Hinata stiffen next to me at the prospect of our friends in trouble. I smiled at her "don't worry Hina, we'll get them back before anything happens to them" I told her quietly, turning back forward after her shaky nod, I saw Orochimaru watching from the corner of his eyes, making me stiffen, before he looked back over at Sasuke.

"ok Sasuke-gun, I decided I'll help" We all breathed a sigh of relief

"but first let me see this contact list of yours" he asked, reaching out his hand out towards Sasuke, who looked startled at the request, before blinking and then grabbing the map out of his bag before handing it to Orochimaru who looked it over. Before his eyes went wide to the last number. "interesting" I heard him mumble, we looked at each other as we questioned what was interesting.

"Do you know the other contacts, Orochimaru-seonsaeng?" Sakura questioned softly, causing Orochimaru to look up at her, snapped from his apparently deep thoughts as he looked to her with surprise "ah, yes they are old comrades of mine, I am surprised Kakashi-dongmu knew them. Ah wait I remember now, it was through that boy" Orochimaru said glancing at Naruto, who looked thoroughly confused to have his attention, before handing the map back to Sasuke, who also looked as confused as the rest of us

"don't worry about it children, just a thing in the past, but they will be very helpful to you on your journey, now eat, eat" Orochimaru waved us off, before motioning for a young man to come forward, the man bent down as Orochimaru whispered something in his ear before he nodded and walked off.

"helpful? Well one of them is already in south korea, I don't know how much helpful they will be" Sasuke said looking at the contacts again.

"trust me their influence goes way beyond their dwelling place" Orochimaru said before falling silent and taking a bite of his food.

The rest of us went back to eating as we finally relaxed now that we're not in immediate danger anymore.

We finished eating soon after that conversation, Orochimaru not saying anything just gazing off, I'm guessing thinking about the mysterious contact. I definitely had my fill and was just waiting for everyone else to finish, but the silence was awkward as not even Naruto was talking, just quietly eating.

I looked over at Haku, who was quietly eating as he stared off into the distance, I grinned as I remember something I caught earlier today, and now that the nerves have calm down, I can't find another better time to bring it up, "So Haku, you did a pretty good job today playing nurse" I started off with, laughing in my head when he jumped from the sudden speech. I notice everyone else looking towards me, as I kept staring at Haku, who looked at me with surprise, before he saw the expression on my face, causing him to narrow his eyes "Ino" he said quietly. I grinned back at him.

"although I didn't know that a kiss can help heal wounds, funny though you only kissed Gaara, I'm pretty sure Kiba needed those healing kisses more, don't you think" I heard Naruto and Sakura snickering to their selves, Sasuke, from the corner of my eyes, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, as Haku glared at me as his blush started growing around his cheeks.

"Well its more action you'll ever see" Naruto started busting out laughing as he grabbed his stomach, Sakura snickering louder than before, as I faked a gasp, covering my mouth and pretending to be hurt, I really wasn't I knew that, that department in life was closed when I lost my boys, but I'll do anything to see Haku get that fairy tale, but first he's gotta get with his prince charming! And trust me when I say, I'm definitely going to bibbidi bobbidi boo his tail right into Gaara's arms. "oh Haku, the only action I want to see is you and Gaara-" I was cut off by Haku's hand wildly grasping my mouth shut, while he looked at me with wide eyes and a flushed face "Ino!" he hissed at me, I even heard a small chuckle coming from Hinata behind me, and Sakura and Naruto were laughing so hard right now, Sasuke even lighten up with the mood and was smirking/smiling softly.

I laughed into Haku's hands before pushing them away and winking at him, he just looked at me like I was crazy. 'hunny this is just the beginning' I thought before turning back my attention to the others, who have calmed down, well Naruto and Sakura have specifically, although there was a stray giggle here and there "Gosh I needed that, thanks Ino" Naruto said out of breath

"well amusing as that was, I think it's time to discuss some things on a serious matter" Orochimaru said, his head resting on his folded hands propped up on the table. We all straighten up and turned our attention to the man who smiled all creepy like.

"now you say you have two other friends currently in the hospital, yes?" He asked pointing his attention back to Sasuke who nodded at the question.

"yea, they got hurt in the bombing we escaped earlier" I wouldn't say escaped

"I see, then I'll send some people in to help those kids out, when the doctors realize that those kids don't actually live here, they might think they are spies and who knows what might happen to them" Orochimaru said, still keeping that creepy smile on, like the life of our friends aren't in danger at all.

"sir we'll help you in any way to get our friends back, we already lost one and we don't want to lose anymore" Sasuke said, Naruto nodding along with him

"Yea! I wanna do some undercover mission to save the day, we can be like ninjas! Sneaking in, grabbing Kiba and Gaara, and then sneaking out without a no one seeing us" Naruto yelled boisterously

"what is up with you and ninja's!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, bobbing him on the head

"sakuraaa! I Just like ninja's, maybe I was one in my past life" Naruto whined before pumping himself back up, just like how he always does, the idiot

"yea right, if you were a ninja you probably sucked and died early" I taunted him, Naruto snap his head in my direction and glared "HEY! I would've been the best! Better than all of yall at least" He stated confidently

Haku giggled next to me "I think he would a great ninja, always protecting his precious ones." Haku said smiling at Naruto, the jerk I thought he was going to be on my side

"yea, I'll protect all of yall, even sasuke over here!" Naruto grinned

"I think you'll be a great ninja too Naruto" Hinata stated too "what about kiba?" I asked her with an smirk to which she blushed

"I'm sure he will be a great ninja too, Kiba is brave and courageous so he'll be able to always take on everything head strong" Hinata said nodding to her vision of Kiba, I just rolled my eyes

"Naruto if we were all ninja's, then you wouldn't need to protect us" Sakura said huffing at the thought of being a weak ninja

"on the countrary bubblegum head, I feel like you would be the weakest ninja" I said getting back in the main conversation

"what! I bet I'll be stronger than you at least! And even if I was weak then I'll just have to get stronger just to prove you wrong" Sakura said, she had so much confidence, that why I always admired Sakura, she had the preservation to move on and stand next to her boys, while i-

I jerked up and looked to Haku who had touched my arm, he just gave me a smile which I returned before turning my head to bicker with sakura again before sasuke cut in

"guys" at that we all fell silent and turned to look at him, who looked kind of frustrated to which at least Naruto, sakura, and I had the shame to at least looked guilty at starting a whole new conversation when we haven't finish the other one.

"uh sorry Orochimaru- seonsaeng, please continue" Naruto said apologetic.

Orochimaru just nodded "don't worry child it is ok, I understand you have been in tough situations so you haven't been able to relax and enjoy life like young people should, but back to the matters at hand, no we will not be acting like "ninjas" as you put it, instead the solution is simple, one of my men already stationed in the hospital will simply hack the system and insert the needed paper for the two boys, and when their healing is done, will help deliver them back to here" Orochimari explain, and now I just felt silly that we all got riled up about being ninja's when Orochimaru already had a simple plan laid out.

"oh, hehehe, right or we can just do that" Naruto said sratching the back of his head, Sasuke was just shaking his head before looking to Orochimaru

"so, do you need our help at all?" Sasuke asked

"hm I would need some descriptions of the boys to make sure we get the right boys out and to put together fake papers for them" Orochimaru said before snapping his fingers and two people came in, one a women the other a man. The women had long reddish hair and brown eyes, she was kind of short, like our height but clearly a grown women. She had on a long brown dress that did accent her body at all and black pants on underneath. The man was a darker tone of skin, with black shaggy hair pulled into a ponytail and black eyes, he wore the same outfit as the girl.

They stopped by Orochimaru "Tayuya and Kidomaru, I want you to take down the descriptions these kids are about to tell you and give the information to Sakon to put into fake hospital papers, which he will get to Ukon based in the migachi hospital to input into the computers" Orochimaru commanded to which Tayuya and Kidomaru nodded too before whipping out a book and a pencil, to which where it came from, I have no clue.

They both turned to us and raised their eyebrow, to which Sasuke cleared his throat "so the first boy is Kiba Inuzuka, He has brown shaggy hair and black eyes, on his cheeks are twin red tattoos that look like fangs pointing down. He's about a medium build and a little tan." Tayuya wrote all this down, before seemingly waiting, when no one said anything she looked up, her eyes twitching in irritation, I glared at her when she pointed that look at Sasuke who rose an eyebrow back at her.

"I need more information than that brat, like birthday, blood type, age, things like that" This disrespectful bit-

"Tayuya, you know these brats wouldn't know that, they proba-"

"Birthday is July 7, 1933, B blood type, age is 17, height 169.1 cm, weight is 52.5 kg, anything else" Kidomaru was cut off by Hinata who stared at Tayuya, who's mouth opened a little and eyes big with surprise, with a smile.

The three stooges, Naruto, Sakura, and I, all grinned at Hinata who kept eye contact with Tayuya who turned angry and just went back to writing down all the information she had been told, occasionally having to ask Hinata to repeat what she said, which Hinata did as sweet as possible, god I love Hinata.

Kidomaru tsked before looking to Sasuke "and the other boy"

Haku blushed when Sasuke looked to him, before clearing his throat

"uh Gaara Sabaku, Red short hair, teal green eyes, Kind of slender in build, has a no eyebrows, and black markings around his eyes from insomnia he had as a child, he is 18, birthday is January 19, 1932, height is 166.1 cm, his weight is 50.9 kg with a blood type of AB I believe" Haku finished looking Kidomaru who was writing all of it down.

I grinned at Haku and gave him a wink when he glanced at me and then chuckled as he blushed again and looked away. I looked her but Orochimaru caught my eye with his pleased look on his face, like he was testing us and pleased that we past.

"we are done here, come on Kido, let's get these too Sakon" Tayuya said dragging Kidomaru away and out the door. After a moment of silence, Naruto started busting outloud, while Sakura and I giggled. Hinata looked pleased with herself and Sasuke looked pleased with all of us. Haku of course was still embarrassed

"I must say you all handle that very well, Tayuya is little hard to deal with but you were able to keep up" Orochimaru complemented us. Sasuke nodded to him before looking at Haku and Hinata "good job you too, I admit I don't really keep up with that stuff, I only happen to know that information for myself and those two" Sasuke said nodding to them

"Hey why do you know all my information! I can remember it just fine" Naruto shouted

"Naruto do you even know what your blood type is?" Sakukra asked, crossing her arms to which Naruto started stuttering and finally giving up and crossing his arms in a pout.

"oh it's no big deal, Kiba and I exchange this information with each other sometime ago, just in case one of us needed to give it out" Hinata said to the questioning look of myself and Sakura, Haku just nodded with her words "me too, except it was on the way here, when he got injured, I gave him mine information too".

"well it seems like you are very smart, well some of you" Orochimaru said, taking a side glance at Naruto, who gapped at him, before pouting "hey I can be smart when I need to be" aw he looks so cute when he's whinning

"yea whatever you say naru" Sakura said sticking her nose in air like little miss perfect, Sasuke of course just rolled his eyes.

"but with that all settle, it will be only a matter of time before my guys complete their task, and all we just have to wait is for your friends to be discharge and then brought here, but in the meantime let's get you some rooms. While you were eating I had some cleaned out for you all, but my space is limited as this is one of my smaller bases" wait he has more than just this one, and this is small! I thought this place was huge, but apparently he's got bigger ones than this one.

"I have 4 rooms, each has two double beds, you can split your selves up I'm sure" Orochimaru finished before looking to us.

Sasuke looked at us then to Hinata "do you mind sharing a room with Kiba when he gets back, or do you wanna share with Ino" Hinata blushed at the attention, hopefully she chose Kiba, I wanted to share with Haku or get a room by myself.

"I don't mind sharing with Kiba, that way I can look after him to make sure he's alright" Hinata said, to which Sasuke nodded before looking to Haku,

"yea I'll share with Gaara" he replied to the unspoken question, before staring hard at Sakura, who stared back

"no" "hn" "I don't care" "sakura"

Naruto groaned loudly "Sakura you can't share with us, you heard the man, he said there were only double beds, it's too small for all of us" "we can just push them together" Sakura was being so stubborn

"Sakura, just sleep with me in my room" I rolled my eyes at her when she glared at me before huffing and finally nodding, to which Naruto and Sasuke both sighed. Orochimaru chuckled

"it's amazing your level of closeness with one another, tell me how long have you children known each other?" Orochimaru questioned, getting a twinkle in his yellow eyes as he studied all of us.

"well, all of us knew each other since last year, but Sakura, Naruto, and I grew up from birth with each other, Gaara and Naruto happen to know each other from this other program back when we were around 12, Kiba grew up with Hinata and this other boy Shino, Haku is actually the newest person in our group, and Ino and Chouji, the one we lost yesterday, grew up with each other too along with another kid named Shika." Sasuke explained all the relations with each other to which Orochimaru nodded too.

"well that is certainly interesting, but now let me show you to your rooms so you can rest, I'll have someone come get you when your friends have arrived" Orohimaru said before showing us our rooms. But afterwards we all just went into Sasuke's room to plan.

"ok guys here is our next plan"

* * *

OK guys, this chapter is over! Thank you for all the reviews, i hope everyone is enjoying this so far, by the way i edited the first chapter because i completely forgot about warning and all of that! lol silly me, in my head since i knew all the pairings i completely forgot that everybody else doesn't and most people won't be able to tell this is a yaoi story until like the second or third, for those obvious fellows, chapter.

But thank you so much for reading up until this point, the next chapter will be coming out later this week, once i finish writing the middle, i got the beginning and ending done, weird i know, but now i just need to connect the two which I'm doing tonight and tomorrow. So see ya next time!


	5. ultimate escape plan

Hey guys sorry this came out a little later than I planned, I kind of got writers block during the end and couldn't push through it, and OMG I just started my externship this week, and working in a bakery during the holidays! Is just horrible! 10-13 hour shifts every day, help me, but I hope you enjoy, the whole thing is in Gaara's POV.

Gaara's pov

I sat there in the hospital room, the doctors just left after applying medicine to my wounds and binding them. I sigh before relaxing back in the bed, wondering how I'm going to get out of here, sooner or later they are going to notice that they don't have any data on me. 'I wonder if the others are safe'

I shifted restlessly before getting up and walking to the window, which had bars covering it, I sigh before heading to the door and slowly inching the door open, taking a peak down the side of the hallway. I saw a nurse standing there with a clipboard but clearly not moving anytime soon. I slowly closed the door and walked back to the bed and laid down.

I stayed still for about 2 minutes before getting back up in frustration and stalked back and forth in front the bed 'I need to get out of here!' I was impatient, I had no idea where the others are, if they were safe or captured, if they someone found a way to get me and Kiba out, I know Kiba would probably have to stay here longer than me, but they will find out we are runaways before he gets his full treatment.

I walked back to the door again, creeping it open and saw that the nurse was gone, I slowly open the door enough to poke my head out to see no one was down the other way, before I stepped out, shriving at the cold floor 'dang it, another thing where are my clothes?' I just ignored the cold before continuing down the hall, stopping at the corner and peaking around.

Nobody, good

I continue moving cautiously before getting to a nurses station which had 3 nurses in it. I stopped thinking of my next course of action before suddenly a doctor came up to the nurse.

"Nurse, did you find the papers on those two boys that recently came in, we need to find out if he has any other previous medical condition" the Doctor said to one of the nurses closet to me.

"I'm sorry Seonsaeng but I can't find anything on those boys at all, I don't think they are from here" I cursed, I was hoping I had more time before they figure out we weren't from here but now all I need to focus on is getting Kiba and I out of here, I'll find the others later once the both of us are safe. I was about to back out to the way I came but stopped when I heard the doctor's next words.

"that's strange, we'll have to question them then, the boy who's immobilized is in the ER section, but he's about to be taken down to the underground section, the other one we were going to release since he has no further problems but I think we should give him over to the police, nurse contact the roe unit and have them get here so we can apprehend the boy." The doctor said before heading into my direction.

I panic and quickly entered the room that was next to me and quietly closed the door just as the doctor rounded the corner heading to an empty room.

I sigh 'so Kiba is in ER right now, but soon will be underground, I need to get to him before then'

"who are you?" I looked over at the bed to see a little boy, with brown spiky hair and black eyes, he was dressed in same white hospital gown as I was. I stood up and approached the bed at his side, the boy just looked at me with curiosity, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm Gaara, who are you" I replied, there was no reason to lie to the boy, it's not like he can do anything

"I'm konohamaru! Nice to meet ya!" Konohamaru grinned, showing off his little chipped tooth, which just made him all the more adorable.

"nice to meet you konohamaru" I said shaking the boys hand

"so, what are you doing in my room? Don't you have your own?" Konohamaru asked, learning back against the head rest.

"Well I'm trying to find my find friend, he's in danger and I need to get to him quickly" Konohamaru gasped, before his eyes began to twinkle

"so, like a rescue mission right! Right! Oh, but also a stealth mission, like a ninja! Where danger lurks at every corner, but never fear Gaara! The red head ninja can get past anything with his ultimate attack! Wait you're a ninja so you have the ability to become invisible and got super cool ninja powers that allows you to see thing around the corner or down the hall" I chuckle as the boy kept rambling on, reminding me a lot of Naruto but younger.

But I thought on how would I get to Kiba and get the both of us out of here, there is no way Kiba would be much help, so what do I do. I groaned in frustrations never realizing that Konohamaru stopped talking and was watching me intently

"Hey, maybe I can help you on your rescue mission!" I looked at the boy who was staring back at me with determine eyes "Yea I can help! I've been in this hospital my whole life, so I know it like the back of my hand, and I found out about cool tunnels that lead through the hospital!" I raised a non-existent eyebrow at that, if I could get Kiba and then hide in these tunnels to recuperate then get out of there, that could work but,

I looked at the boy, I couldn't get him involved in this, he's been here his whole life, that means he most likely as an illness that keeps him hospitalize, having move around my put his health in jeopardy.

"listen you can help" "YAY!" "but you can't come with me" Konohamaru whined at that

"what! Why not, don't worry I won't slow you down, I promise!" Konomaru pleaded closing his hands in a pleading manner while giving me the puppy dog eyes, I just shook my head

"no, your obvioiusly sick and I won't jeopardize your health like that, I would be very helpful if you can point me in the direction of the ER room and how to get out through these tunnels" I crossed my arms and gave him a stern glare, which he surprisingly matched

"I'm not sick! I'm just susceptible to illnesses easily, but that doesn't mean that I'm weak!" he countered back

"still you might catch something on the way or get hurt, I won't let a little kid like you get hurt for nothing"

"I won't get hurt! And besides the ER is a long way from here, and there are a lot of twist and turns that will get anybody lost, but I've been going through these tunnels for years so I can get you in and out, in less time for you to find your way through, which you might now because it's really confusing down there" I growled at the boy who smirk right at me, I didn't have time for this, the doctor probably already noticed I was gone by now and will soon move Kiba before I can get to him.

"fine, but like you said in and out, then you are coming back here to rest ok" Konohamaru cheered as I sighed, before he jumped up and moved his bed over, I helped when it seem like he was struggling.

Soon when the bed was pushed enough, Konohamaru bent down and picked up one the tiles that had a small enough crack that he could slip in two fingers to pick it up and move it over, reveling a dark hole that I assumed lead to the tunnels.

"does no one come in to check on you" I asked as he sat to get in the tunnel but he just shook his head

"there Is no point, I've been here enough that if I need someone I know to ring for someone, but other than that I'm usually just here by myself all day" he answered before jumping down. I soon followed after him, blinking in the darkness before light appeared from the flash light in Konohamaru hands.

We soon were on our way, Konohamaru rambling about different things to fill up the silence and I just let him, drifting into my inner thoughts.

I thought about this whole crazy adventure so far, I never thought my life would come to me being on the run to freedom, but I'm glad that we did, although it would've been better if a bomb hadn't dropped near us. This adventure has so far opened my eyes to many new things, including love.

I never really noticed Haku before, I mean I always thought that he was pretty looking but kind of soft spoken, but he was fun to hand out with, usually we would just find a quiet place to sit and read or sometimes talk about random things.

It wasn't until recently that I started to see him in a new light, like whenever he was happy, his face would look so serene looking, his lips will tilt up in a small smile, and his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes, large brown doe looking eyes. I'm not one for romantic words but I never felt like this before, this in love before.

I sigh 'Haku' I couldn't wait to get back with the others, I hope Haku Is ok, what if they got captured, or what if they were in trouble, no Sasuke would be able to get them out of any trouble, at least I hope, there are forces that are out of his control, but I'm going to put my belief in him to get the others out of any trouble that befalls them.

"hey so Gaara" I snapped out of my thoughts at Konohamaru speaking so suddenly to me

"ah yea Konohamaru" I replied to show I was listening

"so, why do you need to rescue your friend, I mean if he's in the ER then doesn't that mean he's got hurt really badly, so shouldn't you keep him there to get treated" I sighed as I knew this was coming sooner or later

"well yea but I fear that he won't get the treatment he needs because the both of us aren't from this town, we're from a different town and shouldn't even be here, so I need to get him out before they do something worse to him" I replied watching in the dim light as Konohamaru nodded to my words, which I highly doubted he truly understood.

"I see I see, so your run aways?" "yes" "and you got hurt trying to run away and was forced to come here" "yep" I replied with a popping P. I was growing tired of the questions

"hm ok!" and after that he went silent, we walked for about two more minutes before he finally turned a left, then a right, walked a little before turned right and splitting down the second tunnel of 4 choices, before FINALLY reaching up in a certain spot and pushing up, what I assume is a tile, slowly looking out, back and forward, before fully moving the tile and pulling himself up, with me coming up behind him and pushing the tile back.

We both stood up and looked around, we were in the ER section with 5 doors around us. I went and checked the first one to my left but came up emptyhanded, the 2 one I tried had an old lady in it, haggardly breathing before coughing, I slowly closed the door before going into the next one.

I slowly opened the door and sighed with relief when I saw Kiba there sleeping in the bed. He had different cables hooked up to him, and IV feeding him something inserted in his arm.

I walked over to the bed with Konohamaru right behind me. I stared at Kiba, he was sleeping peacefully, clothed in the same hospital gown that we were.

I gently shook Kiba, waiting patiently as he woke up

"wha?" Kiba blinked and looked around before focusing on me

"G-Gaara? Where am I" he asked, I helped him sit up, as he looked around the room and looking at Konohamaru before focusing back at me.

"you're in the hospital Kiba, what do you remember last?" I asked

"we, we were running from the airplanes? And then the bombs? And HINATA! Where is she" Kiba suddenly jumped trying to get out of the bed but Konohamaru and I held him back down, the alarms started beeping loudly above us.

"Shit, Kiba we gotta get out of here now, Hinata and the other are alright, but we won't be if we stay here" I yelled, taking off all the wires attached to Kiba.

Kiba winch as I took of the IV needle but didn't complain as I helped him out of the bed, his legs wobbly for a second before straightening up and following us out of the room. I helped Kiba limp over to Konohamaru who ran before us to open up the tile, helping him slide down the tunnel before following him, with Konohamaru behind closing the tile.

We waited a minute as Konohamaru turned on the flashlight

"ok this way guys" he said going in a different direction from which we came from.

I walked with Kiba hanging off from me, his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist and my other hand holding onto his arm around me.

We walked in silence for a while, just following after Konohamaru

"who is that" Kiba asked after what seems like forever, I looked at him staring at Konohamaru

"Konohamaru, he's helping me navigate through these tunnels since he knows his way through them" I replied back to him.

Kiba didn't say anything after that just focused on walking and being a burden.

I looked down at Kiba, who was hunched over a little from the apparent pain that was written all over his face.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure if the others are alright but I know Sasuke, he will be able to keep everyone safe, we just have to trust in him, and just to let you know, it was thanks to you that Hinata wasn't hurt at all during those bombs" I finished and focused my attention back to walking. I felt Kiba sigh in relief before redoubling his efforts to walk faster so we can hurry up and get out here.

It was another 2 minutes when I notice something, Konohamaru looked like he breathing way to hard, and there was a glitch in his step every now and then. Kiba and I looked at each other when we both realized this, before stopping

"Konohamaru" I called out making him stop and turn to look at me, his face was covered in a small amount of sweat but you can tell he was breathing hard from his gasp

"w-what is it, we are almost there" He asked out of breath, before coughing a little and hunching over. I quickly set Kiba down, who couldn't really stand on his own at the moment, before pushing the brat to sit down.

"see this Is what I was talking about, I didn't want you getting sick for me" I told him as I took a piece of my gown off and whipped his forehead, his eyes staring back at me with a glaze over it.

"i-it's ok, I'm fi-fine" He mumble but before I could argue with him and send him back to his room, we heard some shouting overhead and some distance away from us, we heard thumps as, I assume people dropping into the tunnels.

We all jumped at the sound before looking at each other, hearing the shouting leaving and coming towards us, implying that they are splitting up to look down here.

"see w-we got to hurry!" Konohamaru pushed me off and struggled to get up

"No, we got to go, you need to head straight back to your room, or get yourself caught but just tell them that you came down here by yourself and you didn't see us" I order grabbing his hand, but he just shook it off

"I can't, you don't know the way to the exit, I can rest once you guys are out" He glared at me with me glaring straight back

"why, why go through this when you clearly shouldn't because of your health" I asked calmly

"because I will never leave this hospital" He said quietly, looking down

"I've been stuck here my whole life, and I know that there isn't much a future for me, but you guys, you get to run away from your destiny and make a new one! And for selfish reasons I want to be a part of that, I want to at least be able to say hey I helped someone live the life they wanted! Not a life forced upon them by this stupid war! When I was little, I had gotten exposed to a leak that sent poisonous gas into my lungs and the doctors were able to get it out, but they couldn't fix the damage to my lungs and ever since then I've been confined to this hospital, when this war started last year, I lost all of my family, my parents, my uncle, and grandpa all killed by a village wide bombing" Konohamaru was crying at this point and I wanted to hug him and comfort him but the sounds were getting closer now

"Gaara" Kiba whispered behind me but I said nothing as Konohamaru wept in front of me

"fine, you can keep helping us, but after we get out, please get some help" I said urgently and Konohamaru looked at me and nodded before turning and walking again.

I went back and helped Kiba get up and we resumed walking, but a little faster than before, which took a tool on both Konohamaru and Kiba, who both started panting heavily from the exercise, I helped the best I could by carrying as much weight of Kiba's as possible but I couldn't do anything for Konohamaru, who was faltering in his steps and sometimes looking to be falling over, during those times I quickly shout out his name and that snaps him back up until it all happens again.

I was turmoil, both of my friends, yes both, were hurt and in pain, but if didn't keep going we'll be caught and they will know something is up for sure this time.

Finally, after what seem like forever, Konohamaru breathed a sigh of relief before coming a turn that led into a dead end, or what I thought to be a dead end.

He quickly went and pushed at a certain place in the middle towards the ceiling which opened an latch that he was able to push outward, moonlight flooded in through the man size space. Konohamaru was breathing hard, falling to the ground.

"shit" I quickly put Kiba down, who slumped against the wall while looking at Konohamaru who was breathing raggedly now, his eyes closed, but blinked open when I touched his shoulder.

"y-you go-go" he broke into coughs as I helped him on his back, he was pale, very pale, his eyes dulled to a gray color and his skin felt clammy and cold.

'I knew I shouldn't have let him come' I thought I was wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of my hospital gown.

"gotta ge-get" I shushed him

"don't speak, we can rest a little" but he just shook his head, and opened his mouth but before he could speak again, we heard shouting and stomps headed our way. Kiba and I looked at each other, before looking back down at Konohamaru. He just smiled at me slightly

"I'll be fi-fine" he said

"what, we can't just leave you here" I shouted panicking slightly as the voices got closer, but Konohamaru just pushed me away

"they wo-won't do anything" he said breathing hard from trying to speak

"Gaara" Kiba said, struggling to get up, I looked from him back to konohamaru, my eyes slightly widening

"no Kiba, I refused to leave him like this"

"they won't kill him or anything" Kiba argued, wobbling over to us and resting a ran on my shoulder

"he's ri-right" Konohamaru tried to speak again but got interrupted by another coughing fit

"they fin-find me all the t-time down here" he said wheezing "I'll be ok" I stared into his eyes, feeling my heart breaking, here this boy who risked everything to help us, I just couldn't leave him to die, what if they find out that he helped us and kill him for that!

"go" he said weakly, tears started to stream down his cheeks

"live" he said before falling silent, his breathing was ragged with every breath he took as he passed out from the excursions. I let his head softly down on the ground.

"don't worry Gaara, he'll be ok, Once they find him, they'll take him back and get him treated alright" Kiba said, I nodded to his words and slowly got up, walking to the small hole before looking out to see we were at the side of the hospital, the side that led to the forest surrounding the town.

I ducked back in before nodding to Kiba and helping through the hole, it was just a small gap near the roof of the underground tunnel, leading to a what seem like a hole from the outside perspective. Kiba was able to crawl through before turning around and helping me get through right as I got through and closed the small doorway was when the men following us turned into the alcove, I heard distance shouting of finding them, breathing a breath of relief before turning to Kiba and running into the forest for coverage, Kiba still limping slightly but able to keep up with the fast pace for a short time.

We quickly hide behind the trees, waiting to see if someone saw us, after nothing, we headed deeper into the trees, but still close to the town.

"we will rest here for the night since you are still injured, and tomorrow we will try to find the others alright" I said to Kiba as we walked, him holding on to me, trying to find a place to rest

He just nodded, focusing on staying upright and walking.

It wasn't till half an hour later when we could a little alcove in a tree, it was small but abandon. I let Kiba in first before following after him. I pulled some leaves and branches to block the bottom half of the entrance from little critters, but couldn't really do anything for the top half with the limited resources I had found.

I turned back to Kiba to seem resting on his side, breathing hard.

I crawled over to him, and rested the back of my hand on his forehead, feeling how hot it was but seeing Kiba shivering got me concern.

"c-cold" Kiba whispered, I just nodded at him before laying down, taking him into my arms, I know that if he weren't coherent he would never agree to this, but this is the only warmth I can provide him right now. Slowly Kiba soon stopped shivering before falling into a deep sleep, and soon after that I followed.


	6. start of a new morning

Gaara's POV

I slowly woke, popping my aching bones as I stretched myself out, I looked over at Kiba to see him sleeping softly, curled up. I slowly crawled out of the alcove, my body aching from all the recent activity. My injuries from the bomb, still tingle but the medicine used on me, still helping.

I stopped and listened for a while before following the sounds of the birds. After about five minutes, I started marking the trees with a pinned leaf to lead back to Kiba.

Soon after a couple more minutes I heard the sound of running water and ventured closer to it, seeing a small river, nothing much just about 2-3 feet wide, but the water looked clean and I was parched and I knew Kiba would be too, but I didn't have anything to carry the water back with, I'll just have to bring him here later.

I bent down to cup the water bringing it to my mouth to take that refreshing sip, before hearing a familiar voice

"Gaara!"

*Hinata's pov*

I woke up the next morning, blinking softly at dawn light. I stretched my body, before getting up and heading to the door where I heard the soft knock at.

I carefully creaked the door open to see Naruto's shinning face, before he pointed to his left, where his and Sasuke's room is at. I nodded to him which he smiled at before heading on down to Haku's room, as Sakura and Ino's room is to the left of mine as well. I opened the door more, softly closing it behind me before heading to Sasuke's room, upon entering, already seeing Sakura laid on the bed with her head on Sasuke's lap, who was softly stroking her hair.

Ino was on Naruto's bed sat up against the head rest with her knees pulled up and her head resting ontop.

I nodded to sasuke to which he nodded back before sitting on the edge of the bed, blushing slightly at the thought of Naruto sleeping here last night before shaking my head and smacking my cheeks, softly of course, didn't want to hurt myself, to focus myself

'this is no time for such thoughts' of course before I wouldn't of have mind fantasizing about Naruto, but I've change, and so has he.

I shook out of my thoughts as Naruto and Haku finally entered. Haku sleepily moving over to Ino, sitting next to her and laying his head on her shoulder, while Naruto walked over Sakura's other side, by her feet, and sat there.

Sasuke looked at all us, his gaze lingering on Haku and I, to which I responded with a small smile. Sasuke is such a great leader, he sees everything and he truly does care about all us.

"ok you guys, I know you guys are all tired but we need to go over our plan once Kiba and Gaara are back with us."

"you said the camp that chouji was sent to is around here right?" Ino spoke softly, looking up, prompting Haku to sit up and rub his eyes sleepily. Sasuke nodded to her question

"yea, I was thinking we should check that out before we move on, so after we get Kiba and Gaara back, we will head on over there, but I don't think everybody should go" we all stared at him as he got lost in thought

"then who should go" Naruto asked from his position. I certainly didn't want to go, I had to stay here to take care of Kiba, but I know Ino will definitely want to go, it's her childhood friend, I mean Chouji is all of our friends, but him and Ino are closer than the rest of us.

"well Ino will definitely go, and I will too, I was thinking of having you and Haku come with us as well" Sasuke said after a moment of silence. Haku looked up at his name being called, I didn't think Haku would want to go since he will probably be taking care of Gaara too.

"I know you want to be there for Gaara" Sasuke started before Haku could say anything, which for a second he looked like he did, but stopped as Sasuke gave his reasoning

"but I feel that since you and Gaara are the only ones who are 18, you guys are the only legal adults here and we might need that, if we can't break chouji out" Sasuke pointed out, and unfortunately, he did have a point, but I could tell that Haku wanted to argue but he knew that sasuke was right and let out a sigh before nodding.

Sasuke looked grateful before turning back to the rest of us. Sakura at this time had sat up and was rubbing her eyes, as Naruto skootched closer, so they were touching at the shoulders.

"ok next on the agenda, where are we traveling through next" Sasuke said, pulling out the map and laying it on the nightstand that he pulled from the wall to in between the two beds. We all leaned over it to study the map.

"so right now, we are here in Chorwan, Choji's camp is over there" Sasuke pointed to a circled area just a few miles from chorwan, so it wasn't far at all.

"Yeonchon is over here" the place was marked with a capital H, for what I am not sure, but it seemed pretty far, but looking at where we came from, in in-chop I say we covered a lot of ground within two days, judging by how we've come and how far we got, it might only take us 2-3 more days, and I was thinking we were going to be out here for months! Or even a year!

I zooned back in from my inner thoughts as Haku pointed out the next possible town, the town of se-dong was a good place to stop next and rest.

"we could either, go off trail and go through the forest, or walk by the river, but I don't think that is a good idea, soldiers might use that path" Sasuke said frowning

"then let's stick to the forest path, but we keep the river in ear shot or sight, so we aren't exactly in plain sight" Naruto said, his eyes narrowed as he studies the map. Sasuke nodded to his suggestion.

"alright, so we go along with way" Sasuke starting, point on the map to show everyone "then- "

Before Sasuke could continue a knock interrupted him, we all looked to the door, before Naruto, as he was the closes to the door, got up and answered it to see a sickly-looking teen standing there, he was all bones with hardly any body fat, his hair was long and an unusual white, almost like that Kabuto but more of pale white than a silver white. His green eyes looked sunken in and there were these red dots on the top of his forehead.

"your presence is wanted at the dining room" is all he simply said

"ah ok" Naruto said slowly looking startled by the sickly-looking man

"I will lead you there, are you all ready now" he asked, simply staring at Naruto, who looked back at us with his eyes screaming for help.

Sasuke then got up at that time and step forward in front of Naruto, who stepped back

"we'll get ready now, just wait a minute ok" Sasuke said to the teen, who nodded and stepped back from the door as Sasuke closed it. Sasuke turned back to us then

"we'll finish this later when we get Kiba and Gaara back, I'm sure they are fine now that we have Orochimaru's help" Sasuke said "ready guys" and we all just nodded to him.

I stood up but waited till Ino and Haku climbed slowly out of the bed, both still sleepier than the rest, making me wonder if they got any sleep last night. Sakura was also still a little drowsy but more alert than the other two. I put in the back of mind to ask about it later as we all ventured out into the hallway.

The teen looked to all us before nodding and leading the way to the dining room, where like yesterday a feast was laid out before us with Orochimaru sitting at the head.

We all sat down in the same spots as yesterday, except Sakura sat in between Sasuke and Naruto.

As we got settle in, Orochimaru cleared his throat before speaking

"ah good morning children, I trust that you all slept well?" he asked, waiting to see nods from all of us beginning

"good good, well I'm not going to stall any longer, I'm afraid I have some unsettling news for you all" at that we got scared, what did he mean unsettling, like did that mean he could not help us anymore, was he going to kick us all out, or did he mean something bad happen to Gaara and Kiba, were they found out and killed before we could get to them, I hope not.

I snapped out of musing as Orochimaru continued

"it seems, your friends took it upon their selves to get out of the hospital and have ran away in the middle of the night, most likely into the forest surrounding the back of the hospital. I have sent men to begin the search but I thought you would like to know the current situation at hand."

We were all stunned in silence, no one suspected that the two would run away, well maybe if Gaara felt unsafe he would do something like this to get both of them out alive.

"so have you gotten any leads yet on their whereabouts?" Sasuke asked coming out of his shock

"well we know that they ran into the forest but so far no, the forest is a big place for two boys, so it could take a while, but we need to be quick as they are still injured I'm sure" Orochimaru said calmly sipping his glass of wine.

"alright so when do want us to leave to help" Sasuke asked

Orochimaru eyes widen before he relaxed into a sly smile

"oh, you want to help, I figure you would leave all the work to my underlings"

"Gaara and Kiba are our friends, if anyone is going to find them quickly it will be us" Naruto said with his signature grin, the rest of us nodding in agreement, each of us giving Orochimaru our best determined face.

He looked to each of us, resting on me and, after taking a look at my determination, closed his eyes before taking a sip and letting out a low chuckle

"what an interesting group"

*Gaara's pov*

"Gaara!"

I quickly looked towards the sound to see pink and blue hair. I sighed in relief as Hinata and Sakura ran over to me, Sakura giving me a hug and Hinata softly smiling at me. I just patted Sakura on the back twice before she released me

"OMG I'm so glad you're ok, how are you, are you still hurt, where are your clothes, omg where is Kiba, is he dead! Wait no don't tell me, how are you!"

I closed my eyes counting to ten before opening them up to see Sakura wide eyed staring at me, and Hinata mouth open a little, eyes popping out, probably from when Sakura assumed Kiba was dead, giving the poor girl a fright.

"I'm ok Sakura, No I'm not still injured, I'm healing up just nicely, I don't know where my clothes are at, Kiba is safe, and once again I am fine, anything else?" I raised a brow, as Sakura rubbed the back of her head, a habit probably picked up from Naruto.

"no hehe sorry about that" Sakura apologize, Hinata sighing with relief that we were alright.

"I'm so glad we found you, and so quickly too!" Sakura said excitingly, grabbing my hand and I just nodded along with her as I started to lead them back to the tree I stashed Kiba at.

"yes, I am glad you found me quickly too, I wasn't too sure what I should do about food" I said voicing my worriers. Even if I could catch some fish, making a fire while we were so close to the hospital that I'm sure is looking for us wasn't such a good idea.

"How is Kiba, I see he's not here with you" Hinata asked, walking up on the other side of me

"he's safe but in desperate need of medical attention, I overheard doctors saying they were going to move him underground with more security and how they were going to bring me into questioning so I had no choice but to take Kiba out early, but he is resting now" I said as we rounded a corner and stopped suddenly as we heard more shouts from our left.

We looked around before spotting Ino and Haku walking towards us, Ino shouting and waving her hand to catch our attention.

"Gaara, I'm so glad your alright" Ino said as they finally gotten close enough to be heard

Haku didn't say anything except walking up to me and hugged me tight. I let go of Sakura's hand to hug him back needing no words to hear the worry that I caused. After a few seconds we parted, Haku blushing slightly before smiling at me

"I'm am glad you are ok Gaara, you had me worry there when we heard you guys ran away"

"Sorry to worry you, but we had to leave now or we would've been in trouble" I replied before turning to Ino who coughed very loudly

"you mean they had us worry haku, you weren't the only one you know" she said once she had our attention, putting one of her hands on her hips and leaning into it.

Haku blushed again, scratching his cheek in a cute manner "right sorry"

"well as nice as this is, come on we need to get Kiba and meet up with Sasuke and Naruto" Sakura clapped before looking to me. I nodded back and began walking back to where I put Kiba which we arrived at in just a few moments.

I crawled into the burrow to see Kiba was awake but laying down.

"Hey, are you feeling better now?" I asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yea, just tired and sore" Kiba answered after coughing a little. He began to sit up and with my help he sat all the way up looking exhausted

"come on, the others found us, we are gonna head back to where ever they found a place at, hopefully there is water there" I said helping him to crawl out the burrow to the others who were standing around the entrance.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried out falling to her knees to look over Kiba, who gave a weak greeting to Hinata.

"will he be alright" Haku asked concerned but I just shook my head

"I don't know, but please tell me you found a place that at least has food and water" I asked

"oh, yea I forgot to tell you, Sasuke had called one of the contacts that Kakashi had wrote down for us, he's called Orochimaru, and although he is a little bit creepy he's very helpful, he will have everything that Kiba would need" Sakura informed. I just nodded before glancing at Kiba

"alright, I'm going to lift you up ok" I told, he nodded and once I was turned with my back facing him and kneeling, he wrapped his arms around my neck allowing me lift him up on my back. I had to shift him a little so he was on securely and comfortable before I nodded to the others and they began to lead back to this Orochimaru's place.

It was about half an hour later when we heard some snapping and stopped, thinking maybe it might be Korean police looking for Kiba and I, but we all sighed with relief as Sasuke and Naruto came around a bend of trees, looking surprised at us before focusing on Kiba and I

"you guys found them!" Naruto cried out, running to us.

"Kiba man, you look terrible" Naruto said looking worriedly at Kiba who I couldn't really see but I'm sure did look terrible.

"are you guys ok" sasuke asked looking to me for conformation, I shrugged

"I'm ok, but I'm not too sure about Kiba, I feel he needs to get medical attention as soon as possible" I answer, Sasuke nodded and looked to the rest

"Come on, Orochimaru should have some medical equipment to help" Sasuke before heading off to lead the grounp

"hey do you want me to carry him, I know you were injured too" Naruto said walking beside me

I just shook my head "I'm alright, lets just hurry back" was all I said before Naruto nodded but kept on walking beside me.

It was another 15 minutes before we finally reached the back of a row of houses. We climbed over the gates, me passing Kiba over Naruto at that point before walking to a well where Sasuke let the pail go all the way down to the bottom before he did a series of taps before hearing something heavy move out of the way.

Sasuke looked over at Kiba and I

"Kiba, do you think you can stand up for like 2 minutes" Sasuke asked.

Kiba coughed a couple times before nodding, Naruto letting him down to wobble for a second before standing up, leaning on Naruto though.

Sasuke nodded before putting his foot in the pail and letting it lower him down, and in about 2 minutes the pail came back up.

That was when Naruto and I helped Kiba over the walls of the well, making sure he held onto the rope tightly before letting him go as he was slowly lowered down. After we confirmed that he didn't fall on the way down, everybody else went on down until soon everybody was underground.

Coming underground and walking down these long dark tunnels made me suspicious of this Orochimaru, I mean what could he have done to gain the money to build all of this. I dismissed my thoughts as I felt someone grab my hand and looked over to see Haku next to me, looking ahead but slightly down.

It was dark but I could still see his blush from the glow of the fires as I squeezed his hand back before looking straight ahead.

Soon we reached an open door that led to a dinning room, that was partially lit and housed a long table with, is that, is that a human? I don't know, it's a creepy male with pale, almost purple in the lighting skin, his eyes were creepy too being yellow and surrounded in purple and silver eye shadow, and of course matching his creepy appearance is a creepy smile as he looked over us.

"aw you are back and I see you found your friends, although one looks like he'll be dead any second now" The man, who I assume is Orochimaru said, still having that creepy smile on, before he clapped and a couple henchman, because this guy is obviously one of the evil overlords, came in and grabbed onto Kiba.

I glared at them as they took Kiba away, but they ignored my glares and kept on going.

"oh, don't worry about your friend, he will receive the medical help he needs, we have doctors here that can take care of him" Orochimaru said noticing the unease feeling we gave off.

"Thank you for taking care of our friend Orochimaru- seonsaeng" Sasuke said bowing a little

Orochimaru just kept his creepy smile and spread his arms out in show that we sit down, which we, unfortunately, did. Although I don't trust this man at all, but for right now he is helping us, so I will give him that.

We all sat down, of course I sitting next to Haku who sat next to Ino and Hinata on her other side, I placed myself between Orochimaru and Haku, not wanting him to be closer to the freak.

Orochimaru turned to me, seemingly pleased that I sat next to him

"yes and you are Gaara-gun I suppose" He asked in a seemingly pleasant voice, which to him was just a creepy pedo voice

"yes, I would like to thank you for taking care of my friends" I said stoically, bowing my head slightly to him

"yes, well you all have peaked my interest and it's not too often I come across orphans who are attempting to run away" in my mind I glared at him, we are not attempting like it's futile, we ARE running away to a better life outside this miserably country.

"if it's not too rude to ask" I started off and continuing once Orochimaru nodded his permission

"but why are you helping us orphans "attempting" to run away" I said back, I could see Sasuke narrowing his at me, telling me not to test this man's patient, but this is a completely reasonably question to be asking.

"oh yes, well like I just said, you have peaked my interest, really I don't usually do this, but I decided to see how far you guys get with such a large group"

"so, you are doing this on a whim" I shot back causing Orochimaru to smile slyly

"yes, you can say that, and a certain someone wouldn't be too pleased if I didn't help you, and I rather not upset that person" At that was when everyone got confused looks

"Kakashi-seonsaeng?" Sasuke asked

"hm oh not Kakashi, don't worry you will know who I am talking about in due time" was all he said before returning back to sipping his wine

We all looked at each other before shrugging and digging into the food laid before us, and it wasn't until I started eating that I realized how starving I was, but I guess this is the start of our next step, now we just had keep going, hopefully with no more casualties.

And finished! OMG so like I wrote half of this back in October, and when I was going to finish it that was when is started working again, and OMG all of those who work in food service know how much of a pain it is to be working during the holiday season, especially at a resort that literally can't close for nothing, not even for a holiday.

Then When January came when I can finally breath I got writers block T_T I know excuses excuses, I said I half of this story written, and I do, it's just sometimes I write different scenes and all I got to do is connect them but sometimes I get brain farts and this was one of those times. But no more writers block for me, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it seemed a little rushed, unless you didn't notice it then just ignore this, but nothing really happens, but the next chapter will be about the start of the little expedition to rescue Chouji! Yay can't wait but until then see ya next time!


End file.
